Alea jacta est, baby
by sakura-hop
Summary: Sora es raptada por Yamato y el odio que siente hacia él es extremo, pero una aventura trágica les espera en un mundo dominado por la tecnología y la magia... "La atracción puede generar un sentimiento totalmente opuesto"
1. ¿Chicos malos, chicas buenas?

¡PUM! El ruido del disparo retumbó en el suelo y paredes de la extraña habitación, ella logró ver desde debajo de la cama el cuerpo de su querida madre cayendo, chocó contra el suelo, y la cabeza giró en la dirección en la que estaba ella, aquellos ojos ahora cristalizados por la muerte la miraban..., como si todavía estuviera viva. Era una ironía sí, pero la chiquilla en aquel momento se preguntaba cuán fina podía ser la línea que separa la vida de la muerte, no podía creer que su madre hubiera muerto en un segundo, de un disparo, tan rápido, apenas ni un ruido, sólo los pasos de los agresores, que ahora caminaban con mayor agilidad y sigilo, como si siguieran buscando algo. La pequeña se escondió más todavía, se quedó rezagada en la zona más oscura del lugar en el que se encontraba, entre una de las patas de la cama y la mesilla de noche. Los hombres siguieron buscando, parecían viejos lobos experimentados que olfateaban para encontrar a la siguiente presa, una presa aparentemente fácil, pero que aquella noche consiguió salvar su vida, gracias al miedo y el terror que reinaban en su pequeña alma en el momento del suceso.

La ciudad era pequeña, principalmente se componía de pequeñas callejuelas, y casi todas iban a dar a la plaza central, lugar de mercado, comercio y todas esas cosas que las gentes de aquella época valoraban como su medio de vida. El se dirigió a la taberna, allí se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, con los que había quedado para cobrar la recompensa de un trabajo bien hecho, habían sido rápidos y eficaces. El chico entró por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la barra, pidió un whisky, pagó y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto.

- Yamato, llevamos tres días sin verte el pelo, ¿dónde coño te habías metido?.

- Bueno, tenía asuntos que arreglar, además hemos venido para algo más importante, ¿no?.

- Vale, vale, se nota que lo único que te interesa en esta vida, es el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres – aquel otro joven, dijo esto último con un toque de lujuria, él también había trabajado mucho, y pensando lo que el rubio habría estado haciendo estos tres días de desaparición, le entró cierta envidia.

- Bueno Tai, ¿tienes el dinero? – el rubio comenzaba a estar molesto.

- Claro, aquí tenéis, 300 piezas de cadmio, ¿no está mal, eh?.

- Podría haber sido mejor, avisadme en cuanto haya otro trabajo, tendré el número de chip operativo - se levantó de su asiento a la vez que se bebía de un trago el vasito que le habían servido y se marchó del local.

- Qué frialdad, ¿no os parece? – continuó el joven moreno de cabellos alborotados.

- Teniendo la profesión que tiene, creo que es su mejor cualidad – en aquel momento abrió la boca otro de los muchacho que se encontraban en la mesa, de melena azulada, al igual que sus ojos.

- Bueno, ya sabéis, si hay alguna misión avisadme, yo me pondré en contacto con mi hermano.

- Oye, Takeru, dile a Yamato que no se ande con esos aires por la ciudad- dijo esta vez un Tai bastante serio – le he dicho mil veces que la mafia kartiana se puede cabrear, y eso nos podría dar serios problemas, así que yo que tú, le escondería el espadón en algún lugar no muy visible.

- ¿Crees que la única arma de mi hermano es una espada de 2 metros? – respondió el joven en un tono entre enfadado y burlón - hace poco contactó con un amigo suyo, y consiguió dos preciosidades. No son muy grandes, pero son compatibles con balas de ácido.

- ¡Joder!, seguro que ese estúpido se mete en más líos, deberías decirle algo tú que eres su hermano.

- Eh... a mí no me metas, si tienes algún problema con él se lo dices, me tengo que ir, hasta que nos veamos- cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te metas en sus asuntos, no les gusta.

- Ken, nos pueden traer muchos problemas.

- Tal vez, pero en su trabajo son excepcionales, con ellos el trabajo es mucho más fácil, y conseguimos mucho más dinero, que es lo que nos hace falta – Ken se acercó a la barra a pagar la cuenta – vámonos, no debemos estar fuera del local durante mucho tiempo, podría ser peligroso.

- Lo único que yo quiero es salir de este puto cuchitril de ciudad...

Salieron del local, y se adentraron en las calles más sinuosas de la ciudad, el local estaba cerca, la reunión de aquel día sería trascendental en sus vidas.

Takeru llegó a la casa, era un antro, estaba en un estado lamentable, pero servía para dar cobijo a dos hombres, eso era lo importante, nadie entraría en aquel tugurio, por lo menos nadie con un poco de razón, la zona en la que se encontraba era famosa por el vandalismo de sus calles, robos, asesinatos, violaciones, amenazas... el lugar ideal para la vida que ellos habían elegido, tenían mucho dinero, todas las mujeres que desearan, un armamento bastante potente para sobrevivir en las calles, y, sobre todo, las habilidades de un buen asesino, tal y como les pedía el trabajo con el que se ganaban la vida. Entró, todo estaba a oscuras, vio una tenue luz al fondo del pasillo, y se acercó a la habitación de la que procedía, entró y depositó sus cosas en el armario que antaño hubiera sido un mueble sofisticado, de gran valor, de un tallaje muy particular y elegante y que ahora era madera casi podrida, con un gran número de telarañas en su interior.

- Joder... qué ganas tengo de irme de esta ciudad – murmuró el joven.

- Pronto nos iremos, sino me equivoco, Tai y Ken han ido hoy a la reunión – contestó su hermano mayor, que se encontraba tumbado en un sofá color rojo intenso y lleno de desgarres viendo la televisión.

- Eso espero...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante alejado de aquella ciudad, una joven se encontraba en su habitación, tirada en la cama. Se acercó a lo que se podía distinguir como un calendario, solo que parecía una calculadora, estaba lleno de botones.

- Fecha – murmuró.

El aparato emitió una pequeña luz danzante alrededor suyo, y se encendió una lucecita verde parpadeante.

"Viernes 23 de agosto de 4655".

- ¿Ya es viernes? – se acarició su pelirroja melena, debía de haber estado en cama unos 2 o 3 días, pero no lo sabía con exactitud, se levantó y se miró al espejo, dios... estaba cubierta de vendajes, era una imagen bastante patética para ella, el error que días atrás cometió una compañera suya la arrastró hasta la muerte y casi la lleva a ella también, tuvo mucha suerte.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba, tras ella apareció otra muchacha de cabello morado, alta y delgada, con una expresión ahora de tranquilidad.

- Por fin despertaste – dijo tratando de simular su enorme entusiasmo – nos has tenido bastante preocupadas a todas, Sora.

- Bueno, es lo que tiene esta profesión, defender esta hermosa ciudad es muy costoso, ¿tu qué tal te encuentras Miyako?.

- No te preocupes, mis heridas fueron muy leves, aún así me he quedado cuidando de las heridas, Mimi y Kari están patrullando, la cosa ahora está bastante tranquila.

- Me alegro – dijo intentando sonreír.

- Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar, la jefa ha dicho que quiere vernos dentro de tres horas, ahora que ya estás despierta supongo que tendrás que ir.

- No te preocupe Miyako, estaré preparada – Sora se tumbó en la cama, y cerró los ojos, descansaría un poco antes de ir a lo que suponía que sería su próxima misión.

Pasadas dos horas, Sora se levantó, seguía muy cansada, las heridas todavía le dolían, pero tenía que levantarse, tenía que defender el sitio donde ella nació y creció. La ciudad en cuestión se llamaba Eliseo, no es que fuera un lugar muy grande ni muy poderoso, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía muchos habitantes. La razón de los constantes ataques era que poseía las mejores fábricas de armamento del mundo, qué curioso, una ciudad tan pequeña y alejada del mundo, tan apacible... cuna de las máquinas destructoras más potentes. Lo más curioso era que los habitantes sólo eran mujeres, hacía muchos años de la gran guerra que sufrió la pequeña ciudad, entonces poblada también por hombres. Los dirigentes de la ciudad de los Aniquiladores, habían decidido comprar a Eliseo, la maquinaria necesaria para fabricar las armas, ellos en un principio se negaron rotundamente, y los Aniquiladores decidieron entablar una gran batalla contra ellos, lo que no sabían, es que los hombres del pueblo se rebelarían, les habían chantajeado, dinero y poder, todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Las esposas e hijas de aquellos hasta entonces nobles hombres, lucharon sin descanso, la guerra duró varios años, hasta que los Aniquiladores decidieron dejarlas tranquilas durante un tiempo, no podían contra las magníficas armas que en aquella ciudad se construían, y se alejaron durante años, junto con los hombres que las habían traicionado. Ahora los ataques volvían a producirse de vez en cuando, no eran tan potentes, pero se producían, y ellas los repelían una y otra vez, afortunadamente, en aquel transcurso de años que duró la tregua, consiguieron esconder la ciudad, hacerla menos accesible, por lo que pocos podían llegar hasta allí, y eso les daba tiempo.

Sora llegó a una antesala, esperó unos 5 minutos y le abrieron la puerta, entró a otra sala mucho más grande, de gran belleza y modernidad, en el centro había una mesa rectangular de grandes dimensiones, su jefa estaba sentada a un lado, y al otro se encontraban sus tres compañeras de equipo (anteriormente 4) Kari, Miyako y Mimi.

- Toma asiento, Sora – le indicó la majestuosa mujer, Sora así lo hizo.

La mujer se quedó revisando unos papeles, mientras las 4 jóvenes esperaban con aparente paciencia, pero ocultando una gran curiosidad, que las llamaran a la gran sala era un hecho que certificaba que la misión que les encomendarían sería de alto calibre.

- En primer lugar, siento la muerte de vuestra compañera Noriko, sin duda tendrá un funeral digno del que se merece – las jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza gacha.

- Y en segundo lugar, quiero que veáis estos informes... – Mimi cogió el montón de papeles y comenzó a leer, las demás se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo.

Tras varios minutos, dejaron los papeles en la mesa, no podían hablar, estaban llenas de alegría pero a la vez rebosantes de miedo y tristeza.

- ¿Creéis que estaréis preparadas? – preguntó con firmeza la superior.

- Sí señora.

- Bien, entonces partiréis en cuanto amanezca, aprovechad bien este día para descansar, mañana estará todo preparado cuando os levantéis, llegar será fácil, mantenerse con vida allí no lo será tanto.

Se marcharon de la sala, nada más salir, se miraron entre ellas, sin decir nada, pues no hacía falta, cada una sabía lo que pensaba la otra, esta era una misión mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera de las que hubieran realizado antes, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola a todos!!**

Bueno, la inspiración me llegó, pero con este otro fic..... soy una rara!! La verdad es que ya había estado pensando en un proyecto parecido, en este primer capítulo no he querido dar muchos detalles, es como una introducción a lo que va a ser la historia, una presentación de personajes o algo así. ¿Los 4 chicos?, pues mis favoritos (aunque por supuesto el primero es Matt), ¿y las 4 chicas?, pues las que hay, jaja!! Aunque también me encantan las 4 (la que más Sora, como no!!!!!!!!). El mundo en el que se desarrolla principalmente es futurista, principalmente, eh....... jeje!! No sé cómo continuará esta historia -- seguiré pensando!!!. Bueno, ya sabéis, **reviews**, plisssssssssssssss!!!


	2. Encuentro primero Amarga y sangriento

Se encontraban los 4 en un coche descapotable, negro, de formas curvas y elegantes, y cuyo motor demostraba una potencia increíble, aparte de que Yamato le estaba dando de sí, disponer de un vehículo que podía alcanzar los 950 km/h era bastante difícil por aquella zona, la mayoría se fabricaban en ciudades donde había una población mayoritaria de gente con poder y dinero, ya que eran muy caros. Aún así, un compañero de la "empresa" para la que trabajaban lo había conseguido, no legalmente, pero lo había conseguido.

Yama, no fumes mientras conduces, eso distrae.

Cállate, a menos que quieras que abra la puerta del coche y salgas disparado contra el asfalto – dijo éste mientras le daba otra calada al pitillo.

Taichi se revolvió en su asiento sin decir nada más, era verdad que Yamato era muy frío, que no se le podía dar órdenes, pero también era completamente necesario para el trabajo que tenían que desempeñar.

Transcurrieron unos 3 cuartos de hora cuando llegaron al lugar, una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Aria, conocida por su potencial industria y riqueza. Lugar de ricos, donde todo era perfecto, cualquier persona que tuviera un mínimo de poder vivía en aquel deslumbrante paraje. Bajaron del auto y entraron.

Bien, cuanto antes nos cambiemos de ropa, antes llegaremos, tenemos que dar una buena impresión a simple vista, Ken¿están los pasajes en orden?.

Tranquilo Taichi, las falsificaciones son mi especialidad, te aseguro que entraremos sin ningún problema.

Entonces démonos prisa.

Abrieron cada uno la maleta que contenía el equipo que utilizarían aquella noche, se vistieron con ropas de cuero negro, la nobleza de aquella época solía utilizar ese material para vestir ya que era algo difícil de encontrar, por lo que demostraba el poder económico. Una vez hubieron terminado de ponerse la gabardina y equiparse con las armas subieron al coche de nuevo.

El viento seguía golpeando en dirección opuesta al descapotable a la vez que se amoldaba a su figura, los cuatro llevaban gafas de sol a pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraban, aunque daba lo mismo, ya que las peculiares lentes disponían de la mejor tecnología de ultravisión, a pesar de que eran de un color negro intraspasable podían ver bastante mejor que si no las llevaran puestas. Llegaron al aparcamiento de una lujosa mansión que a simple vista parecía de estilo victoriano, al alcalde de Aria le encantaba el estilo gótico, por lo que el edificio se mostraba ante ellos de una manera imponente, con altas torres de aguja, amplísimos ventanales y un enorme rosetón en la fachada de la misma.

"Estúpido" –pensó Yamato- "sólo lo hace por impresionar al resto de la muchedumbre y dar signos de su categoría y poder en la sociedad, seguramente no tendría ni la menor idea de lo que realmente representaba aquella vivienda, símbolo de una cultura extinta hace incontables años y llena de secretos ocultos entre sus torres y repisas. Lo tendremos fácil como sea igual de estúpido que el resto con los que nos hemos topado".

Uno de los mayordomos encargados del aparcamiento se ofreció a aparcarles el automóvil, le dejaron las llaves y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal. Sin ningún problema accedieron al interior, las invitaciones falsificadas por Ken eran exactamente iguales a las verdaderas, incluso la voz que emitía para notificar el nombre del invitado con su consiguiente número de id era calcada. Entraron al gran salón, rebosante de gente, apuestos hombres y hermosas y educadas mujeres bailaban, picaban los manjares que se servían en el momento o se dedicaban a sentarse en los enormes sofás del fondo con una copa de licor y un habano en boca, algunos vicios no cambiaban nunca a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Ya estamos, ahora sólo tenemos que distraer a la guardia un momento y encargarnos de ese gordo seboso, esperaremos un rato, ya sabéis cuál es la señal de comienzo.

Tai meneó la cabeza en señal de afirmación a Ken, los hermanos Ishida mantuvieron su postura denotando cierta indiferencia. Cada uno d los 4 jóvenes se encaminó en una dirección distinta, mezclándose con la gente, los dispositivos ya estaban colocados.

Mientras tanto Sora y Mimi permanecían impacientes en una habitación, al parecer un despacho, de grandes dimensiones y cuyo ventanal daba hacia el jardín de la casa. La puerta se abrió y las dos jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente del sofá de cuero negro en el que se habían acomodado hace rato.

¿Está la fiesta a su gusto-sonrió complaciente un señor, que aparentaba unos 40 años de edad. Con un semblante de superioridad las miró, las muchachas le devolvieron la mirada intentando disimular cierto repudio que tenían hacia el hombre, barrigudo y con un bigote de prehistoria, dirían ellas, que lo remataba con la sutileza de su carácter.

Muchas gracias por habernos invitado a su 38º cumpleaños, señor Grunts, le aseguro que su amabilidad nos ha ahorrado muchos problemas – saludó cortésmente una Mimi asqueada frente a la idea de tener que hacerle la pelota a un ser tan repugnante.

Venga, venga, jovencitas, saben que vienen para otra cosa que no es mi cumpleaños ,no hace falta que me alaben tanto, el resto de la gente que está en el salón ya lo hace y me está empezando a aburrir.

Mimi frunció el entrecejo, sabía que la conversación no había comenzado con muy buen pie, les resultaría difícil conseguir lo que habían venido a tratar, un hombre tan egoísta y dueño de su propio mundo de ensueño que deseaba aplicar a la realidad no sería un blanco fácil para hablar civilizadamente, por lo menos por parte de ella.

Muy bien, mejor así – continuó ella – necesitamos el permiso para cruzar la frontera de Osiris.

¡Qué? – el hombre parecía entre asustado y cómico – digo yo que será una broma, nadie en más de 500 años ha cruzado la frontera y ahora no se lo voy a permitir a dos chiquillas impertinentes.

¿Ni siquiera sin leer este informe? – Mimi le tendió un pergamino muy estrecho, que el hombre rápidamente desenrolló y leyó con avidez.

No puedo hacerlo, eso pondría en peligro a la ciudad y nuestra buen reputación, si pasara algo, caería en picado, desde luego que no voy a permitir que eso suceda, lo siento, busquen otro rumbo – sentenció el hombre gordo aún releyendo el pergamino.

¡No estamos hablando sólo de una ciudad, estamos hablando de algo que se extiende como un cáncer por la región y a usted le da igual¡En cualquier momento podrían llegar hasta aquí! – gritó Mimi dando un palmotazo con ambas manos en la mesa en la que estaba sentado detrás el hombre.

Lo siento, no puedo dejarme ver como si fuera alguien que se deja influenciar a la más mínima crisis, eso no pega con esta ciudad.

Usted y sus maldito formalismo y arrogancia, no piense que así va a ganar más dinero...

En un acto reflejo la muchacha pelirroja que había estado sentada en uno de los brazos del sofá escuchando la conversación se levantó rápidamente y apoyó sobre la mesa mirando cara a cara al viejo, que ahora no podía aguantarle la mirada, pues se le iba hacia otras zonas de su cuerpo que él consideraba más interesantes.

Escúcheme señor Grunts, no hemos venido aquí a pedirle que nos deje atravesar la frontera, sino a avisarle de que nos vamos a aventurar en ella, obtengamos su permiso o no, tal vez nos resulte mucho más difícil, pero usted sabe que meterse en los asuntos de la gente de Eliseo no le conviene mucho, nuestra tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados comparada con la suya, no quisiera ser testigo de una catástrofe por no haber escuchado las palabras de dos jovencitas impertinentes.

El hombre tragó saliva y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la muchacha tenía toda la razón, le había dado en el punto débil, en aquellos momentos sino les hacía caso puede que su pellejo estuviera en peligro, sino lo estaba ya.

Está bien –tartamudeó – dentro de una hora las espero aquí mismo a las dos, sean discretas, por lo que más quieran, no quisiera tener problemas en este día, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a dar un discurso – el hombre se levantó del asiento y con paso tembloroso salió de la habitación.

Sora y Mimi bajaron unos minutos después.

Eres muy convincente, no sé cómo te las apañas pero te inventas unas historias impresionantes en tu cabeza y al final siempre consigues lo que quieres¿qué es eso de que les íbamos a destrozar enteritos si no nos dejaban pasar?.

Bueno, hay que aprovechar la fama que tiene nuestra ciudad en cuestión de armas, así nos ahorramos problemas – contestó la pelirroja acariciándose la punta de uno de sus mechones a la vez que se encogía de hombros – aún así, no me gusta el ambiente, tenemos que tener cuidado de que nadie consiga aproximarse demasiado a esa bola de billar, seguro que hay algún infiltrado que no ha venido precisamente a celebrar un cumpleaños.

Sí, tienes razón, nos quedaremos lo más cerca posible, iré a avisar a Hikari y Miyako.

Sora se quedó apoyada en una de las columnas al lado de las mesas donde se servía la comida, observó el ambiente, no parecía haber nada sospechoso, sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación de inquietud. Un joven apuesto la invitó a bailar, ella accedió cortésmente, y se enfrascó en el paso de una suave y cálida melodía que se extendía en el ambiente.

Yamato mientras tanto estaba sentado en uno de los sofás bebiendo de una copa un jugoso líquido amarillento, observó la botella de whyski, era del año 4500, después de todo la misión no iba a ser tan aburrida como él había imaginado, ladeó la cabeza en pos de ver a alguno de sus compañeros, pero nada, estaba cansado de esperar, se aburría, y el whyski comenzaba a ser una molestia más que una diversión. Entonces vio a una muchacha que le llamó la atención, era increíblemente atractiva y la ropa que lucía con su esbelto cuerpo lo demostraba aún más, un corsé de cuero rojo brillante que se ceñía a su cintura y caderas y le daban mayor voluminosidad a sus pechos, y una falda también de color rojo intenso de terciopelo, que permitía observar sin ninguna dificultad la gracia con la que andaban sus piernas, más aún viendo una raja a un lado que le dejaba al descubierto una de ellas. Se levantó de su asiento y procurando que ella no se diera cuenta se le acercó, total un poco de diversión no le sentaría nada mal.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – Sora oyó una voz detrás de su hombro, entonces se giró, y observó atentamente a un joven que la sonreía seductoramente. Se sorprendió, no solía ver muchas veces a un hombre tan guapo como lo era él, una cabellera rubia y algo desordenada, unos ojos de azul intenso y forma felina y por último una sonrisa pícara le saludaban, observó también debajo del traje de chaqueta que tenía un cuerpo bastante fornido y musculoso, definitivamente se había encontrado con un semidiós del arte de seducir.

No gracias –dijo la muchacha devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Parece que estás sola¿no has venido acompañada de alguien?.

Oh sí, he venido con unos familiares, pero ahora mismo están bailando y me he quedado aquí, no soy muy dada al baile – comentó a la defensiva para que el joven desechara la idea de sacarla a la pista.

Vaya, yo también he venido con unos familiares... – el chico la observó de arriba abajo meneando la copa que tenía en su mano, en cuyo interior sólo quedaban dos pedazos de hielo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, de repente, sintió resbalar entre sus manos la servilleta que tenía en la mano izquierda, se agachó al suelo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al joven de vigilo.

Mientras tantoél aprovechó el descuido de la muchacha y dirigió la mirada hacia el canal que había entre los pechos de la chica, la vista desde arriba era muy interesante, aquella joven no parecía interesada en hablar con él, pero aún así... qué rollo, la única diversión que iba a tener en toda la noche se esfumaría nada más recoger el trozo de tela, miró de nuevo al escote y observó la redondez de sus pechos, de repente se le vino una idea a la mente, tal vez no fuera muy decente, pero se divertiría antes de que la joven se marchara y comprobaría el grado de compostura que podía albergar. Inclinó un poco la copa, y así lo hizo paulatinamente hasta que uno de los hielos se deslizó rápidamente y cayó, justo en el hueco entre lo pechos de la joven.

Sora sintió el frío que de repente rozaba su piel, alzó la mirada entre confundida y molesta y vio que el joven la miraba con un semblante malicioso y a la vez inocente. Se levantó y depositó la servilleta en la mesa, aquel joven quería jugar con ella, y ella le iba a seguir el juego hasta darle con la puerta en las narices, le encantaba hacer eso.

Perdona, me distraje mirando el solo del violinista y sin darme cuenta...- el joven no acabó la frase, dijo la última palabra con un ligero suspiro, parecía esperar la ocurrente respuesta de la chica.

No te preocupes, de hecho hasta lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, aquí hace mucho calor...

Oh, vaya, me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda.

Dios... la estaba cabreando y a la vez excitando con aquellas palabras, ningún hombre jugaba con ella, y le hacía sentirse como se hubiera reído de ella a la cara, pues si quería guerra, la tendría.

Mmm... creo que dejaré derretir el hielo mientras veo a esa joven mover sus gráciles caderas¿no crees que tiene un toque muy sexy? – le preguntó mientras miraba a la muchacha simulando una expresión salvaje de deseo.

El chico abrió de par en par los ojos, pero al poco sonrió de nuevo.

Eres muy divertida, te gusta martirizar a la gente – dijo el joven en un susurro.

Tú también eres divertido a tu forma, te gusta jugar con la gente, la próxima vez elige mejor a tu presa... – Sora le dedicó una última sonrisa sarcástica y se alejó de él.

Yamato sonrió, era una pena no volver a verla, la había hecho enfadar aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, pero consiguió mantener una postura muy altiva y madura, la mayoría de las mujeres que se veían envueltas en sus encantos, acababan en su cama o saliendo disimuladamente detrás de una cortina o un armario, sin embargo ella, le había respondido mordazmente con una sonrisa en la cara¡qué mujer!. Al rato vio un flash de refilón, la señal, esperó 10 segundos y pulsó un diminuto botón que se encontraba en uno de los gemelos de las mangas de su chaqueta.

Sin que los presentes en la sala se dieran cuenta, un extraño vapor comenzó a inundarla, la gente se quedó atontada, parecía que hubieran ingerido una especie de alucinógeno.

Grunts se encontraba de nuevo en el despacho, dudando de si firmar el permiso o no, la verdad es que no tenía otra opción, pero se había demorado a la hora de firmar, aquella firma significaba poner el mecanismo en funcionamiento, las partículas de tinta con la que dejaba su marca serían las encargadas de transmitir la información a través de una onda, que desactivaría el campo de electrones que daba vida a los guardas de la frontera. Deslizó de nuevo la pluma entre sus dedos, quería alargar más el momento.

¿Qué le pasa, señor Grunt¿Le gusta esconderse en su despacho a jugar que el mundo le pertenece- una figura se deslizó hacia el frente desde detrás de la cortina.

Tú... ¿qué haces aquí? – gruñó Grunt a la vez que retrocedía sentado en su silla.

Ya sabes, mi trabajo.

No... ¡joder, ayudaaaaaaa!.

Ni lo intentes, no pienses que iba a venir hasta aquí sin neutralizar a tus guardias.

Los has...

No te preocupes, se han desangrado sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaban todos durmiendo como angelitos...

Sora se incorporó a la realidad, unos ruidos se hacían escuchar en el piso superior, cerca del despacho de Grunt, le dio una torta a Mimi, que apenas reaccionaba, en cuanto abrió un poco los ojos, Sora le cogió la cara.

Despierta a Hikari y a Miyako, creo que alguien ha venido a matar a Grunt, yo voy subiendo.

¡Mierda! – Mimi se había desperezado casi del todo, vio a Sora salir corriendo y se fijó en que todo el salón estaba lleno de zombis con trajes bonitos- Menuda la que me espera... ¡yo no pienso despertarles a todos!.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba Sora ya no oía ruidos, se acercó al despacho de Grunt, la puerta estaba entreabierta, de repente un agudo olor le llegó a las fosas nasales.

Sangre –murmuró.

Abrió la puerta violentamente y vio al alcalde yacido en el suelo, con un profundo corte en la yugular, la sangre seguía resbalando lentamente extendiendo cada vez más el charco que rodeaba al cuerpo.

Espera... – se susurró Sora a sí misma.

Dio dos amplias zancadas hasta situarse al lado de la mesa, el permiso que Grunt había decidido concederles a la fuerza se encontraba ahí, sin la firma del alcalde.

Mierda, sin la firma no vale de nada... – volvió a murmurar ¿quién coño habrá sido?.

Una pregunta parecida me hacía yo al verte entrar en la habitación – el chico joven con el que había estado antes volvía a estar detrás suyo.

Vaya, ya decía yo que siendo tan guapo algún inconveniente tenías que tener – suspiró la joven sarcásticamente.

El rubio la giró y la apoyó contra la pared apoyando ambas manos a los lados e los hombros de la joven.

¿Quién eres, y por qué te iban a dar un permiso para cruzar la frontera de Osiris? – preguntó el joven alegre.

Que te crees tú que voy a soltar palabra.

Si no dices nada me veré obligado a utilizar soluciones más drásticas – el joven desenfundó un mandoble de la nada de 2 metros de altura- sería una pena que una belleza como tú acabara con la cara deformada¿no crees?.

¿Ah, si- entonces la joven hizo un disimulado gesto y unas cuchillas comenzaron a salir de sus brazos, de bastante longitud y que parecían nuevas, pues se veía que la cuchilla apenas se había deteriorado.

Vaya vaya... – el joven se apartó tranquilamente- así que tenemos a una súper heroína, de veras eres una chica muy divertida.

Pues no te creas, a veces cuando me pongo seria hago que la gente se trague sus propias palabras.

Entonces... demuéstramelo – Yamato se puso en posición de ataque, Sora hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó una pelea llena de movimientos rápidos, casi imperceptibles del uno para el otro, pero los reflejos de ambos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para esquivarse el uno al otro, aún así el joven contra el que Sora estaba luchando comenzaba a llevar cierta ventaja, a pesar de llevar un arma el triple de pesada que la suya, sus movimientos eran incluso más rápidos que los suyos. El arma ocupaba bastante, y poco a poco se fue adueñando de todo el espacio de la habitación. Sora estaba acorralado contra la ventana de la estancia.

Ríndete, confiesa y te prometo una muerte rápida – sonrió el joven dulcemente.

Eres un...

Tranquilízate nena, estoy mal acostumbrado a ganar, ya lo siento.

A la vez que Yamato se iba acercando a Sora, de repente una especie de tentáculo metálico rompió el cristal y sujetó a la chica, ella lo reconoció como una de las máquinas que había fabricado su amiga Miyako, se sintió aliviada, al fin y al cabo, ese día no moriría a manos de un prepotente.

Yamato se quedó paralizado al ver semejante instrumento tan extraño, sin embargo sonrió al horizonte nocturno que ahora era lo único que divisaba desde el ventanal.

Te encontraré pelirroja, y te serviré una dulce muerte en bandeja de plata... – susurró fundiendo su voz con el viento.

Rápidamente desapareció del lugar junto con sus tres compañeros.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notitassss:**

**Jolas a todos**¿Qué tal andáis?. Yo aquí escribiendo, qué raro, me vino la inspiración justo en la semana de exámenes, (sisi, vamos, que por no estudiar cualquier cosa). Bufff, qué rollo, no sabía cómo desarrollar este siguiente capítulo, me da rabia, porque soy tan tonta de haberles dedicado toda la atención a Yama y Sora, y al resto les he dejado por ahí de la mano de Dios... bueno, vosotros imaginaros que estaban patrullando, o vigilando al alcalde, algo asín, jeje, pero qué vaga que soy!

En fin, ya sabéis, dejadme comentarios todos los que queráis, de hecho, os lo suplico! Y ya puestos, pos os contesto a los que me habéis mandado.

**Aquarius No Andres: **Me alegro de que te guste la trama, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, a ver si te gusta, no he descrito mucho el mundo en el que se desarrolla, pero es una idea que dejado para un poco más adelante, cuando aclare mejor mi cabecita, besos!

**Alexeigirl: **Jeje, no te creas que me es tan fácil describir lugares imaginarios, es muy difícil y basar una historia en este ambiente da muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero bueno, seguiré esforzándome. Mmmm... más o menos es como tu dices, pero nunca se sabe quien persigue a quién, supongo que lo habrás supuesto en este capítulo. Gracias por enviar review, por cierto, espero con afán que actualices tus fics! Besos!

**Atori-chan:** Verdad que sí? Es que Yamato y Sora están hechos el uno para el otro, espero que te guste este capítulo, besukiss! (y por cierto, actualiza tu también los fics, jeje, pero que pedigüeña que soy).

**Darkwolf:** Alea jacta est significa "La suerte está hechada", creo que en latín, pero no me hagas caso que no me acuerdo muy bien (soy una gran mente olvidadiza). Ybueno, lo del principio... todo tiene su significado, sino, no lo escribiría... (o tal vez sí, a saber, con lo loca que estoy...). Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, espero que este capitambién sea de tu agrado, Paassssssssssssss!

**Hillary:** Jaja! tranquila, que todo llega, ya actualicé... no me mates, porfa... espero que te guste, le he dado algo picantillo al asunto de Sora y Matt, menuda manera de conocerse... (desde luego, es que parezco una mente salvaje...). Bueno, a ver si me mandas review diciendo que también te gustó este capítulo, besazos!

Y esto es todo, muchas gracias a los que me habéis escrito, espero ir mejorando como escritorcilla, jeje! Nos vemos!.


	3. Encuentro segundo A la luz de la noche

Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron en un claro del bosque que rodeaba a la hermosa ciudad, una de las ventanas del vehículo que las había transportado hacia el lugar tenía un pequeño agujero, producto de los artilugios que había utilizado Miyako para abrir una de las puertas y llevarse sin permiso aquel deportivo de época, una réplica exacta de los utilizados hace miles de años, a los ricachones le gustaba poseer ese tipo de coches, exactamente iguales a los antaño usados, la única variante eran los sistemas internos como las pantallas y el motor, pero incluso la alarma del coche era antigua, cosa que Miyako aprovechó, pues le había sido muy fácil robarlo. Bajaron del coche para tomar aire, habían salido disparadas sin pensar siquiera el rumbo que habían tomado, y necesitaban aclarar las ideas, aquella noche había estado llena de extraños sucesos. Hikari se apoyó en el coche al lado de su amiga pelirroja y la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo.

¿Te encuentras bien¿Qué leches ha pasado ahí arriba?.

No tenemos el permiso del alcalde, cuando llegué a la sala estaba muerto, la firma no se hallaba en el certificado.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos, el plan había fallado, ahora las cosas serían mucho más complicadas.

¿Y entonces qué hacemos, entrar en la frontera de Osiris sin el permiso del alcalde es ir a una muerte directa.

Pues tendremos que hacerlo, las hazañas se hacen realidad por gente que en su día creyó en que podía hacerlas – respondió Sora con un tono de cierta indiferencia.

�¿Estás loca o qué, joder... han estado a punto de matarte y todavía quieres seguir jugando a ser la dueña del mundo.

Si no lo hacemos, todo por lo que hemos trabajado a lo largo de estos años se irá a la mierda.

Una brisa repentina las envolvió de repente a las cuatro, se estremecieron, el frío congelante del lugar era poco confortante para ellas, acostumbradas a climas más cálidos. Miyako avanzó hacia el vehículo y abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor.

He estado haciendo cálculos en el mapa, el lugar donde nos encontramos está a tan sólo 1000 kilómetros de aquí, y el gas estelar da para unos 1200, yo voy¿venís conmigo?.

Sora se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y entró, Hikari se quedó mirando las espesas nubes que se iban disipando en el cielo nocturno y luego dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Mimi, ambas sonrieron.

Por Eliseo.

**FLASHBACK**

Sora había estado toda la mañana practicando en la sala de monstruos del Gran Pabellón Zant, cuando salió aquella mañana del entrenamiento jamás pensó lo que le esperaría a partir de aquel momento. Eliseo se vestía de colores feriales, pues las fiestas patronales habían llegado a la ciudad, ella había quedado en ir con sus tres compañeras de equipo de entrenamiento, se habían conocido hace poco pero enseguida descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y congeniaron con gran facilidad, sin embargo, antes de salir tenía una entrevista con la líder del pueblo, Azumi, una mujer de gran frialdad y a la vez calidez, su altivo comportamiento a la hora de dirigir los quehaceres de la ciudad la habían llevado a ser uno de los personajes más queridos por las habitantes.

Llegó a la Gran Sala, dos de sus compañeras, Mimi e Hikari se encontraban allí, Azumi la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo la mano le mostró su asiento.

Espero que Miyako no tarde en llegar...

Nada más terminar la frase la puerta se abrió escandalosamente y apareció una Miyako asfixiada y jadeante.

¡Lo siento, me quedé dormida, no volverá a pasar! – todas la miraron y rápidamente se echaron a reír.

Tras haber esperado a que Miyako tomara un poco de aliento, Azumi tomó delicadamente una taza de té microniano y la balanceó ligeramente.

Supongo que estaréis un tanto confundidas de que os haya llamado hoy, día festivo en Eliseo – las chicas la miraron con mayor interés – Bien, la razón es muy sencilla, quiero que a partir del día de hoy comencéis vuestro entrenamiento con los Exaltados Solares.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí sorprendidas.

Pero Señora Azumi – reclamó una Mimi vacilante- los Exaltados Solares son guerreras muy fuertes, dominan las cuatro principales magias del planeta...

Sí y por eso... – Azumi hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, una de sus consejeras se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, y cuatro figuras imponentes entraron en ella- ellas son Kaoru, de la Casta del Alba, Yukino, de la Casta del Cenit, Tsukushi, de la Casta del Crepúsculo y Sakura, de la Casta de la Noche. Son vuestras mentoras individuales, ellas os decubrirán todos los secretos de los Exaltados Solares.

Sora se levantó de su asiento, su cara denotaba cierto aire de desconfianza, entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiera recordado algo que no había sido para nada de su agrado.

¿Por qué¿por qué éste cambio, no me creo que simplemente quieras que empecemos el entrenamiento porque sí.

Iba a dejar ese tema para más tarde, cuando hubierais madurado, pero si es vuestro deseo os contaré la historia.

La joven pelirroja se volvió sentar en su asiento, esta vez aliviada, algo en su interior le decía que una parte de su corazón se quedaría tranquila al escuchar el relato.

Bueno, sabéis que nuestra ciudad Eliseo, es una de las más amenazadas en el planeta, la ciudad de los Aniquiladores es la principal potencia que ataca con más frecuencia, durante todos estos años hemos estado repeliendo sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad, incluso hemos llegado a escondernos tan bien que ni siquiera han podido acceder a ella. Pero ya sabéis que últimamente han llegado nuevos ataques, no han sido muy fuertes, no han causado daños, ni siquiera han llegado a dar a la ciudad, pero han llegado. Tantos años habiéndonos ocultado y por fin han logrado descubrir el camino hacia nuestro territorio.

Pero eso qué más da – interrumpió Mimi haciendo que el resto se sobresaltaran un poco – con la potencia de nuestras armas derrotaríamos a su ejército sin ninguna dificultad.

Eso es lo que crees, entiendo que no sepáis mucho sobre los hombres, jamás habéis vivido o hablado con alguno de ellos, pero debéis de saber que la genética desarrollada en los últimos 2000 años ha creado las nanomáquinas...

¿Qué son las nanomáquinas? – preguntó una curiosa Miyako ante la idea de saber que la respuesta sería una explicación sobre la nueva tecnología que a ella tanto le gusta.

Las nanomáquinas son chips, se pueden implantar en cualquier parte del cuerpo, tienen diferentes utilidades, se pueden introducir chips en el cerebro que cuadrupliquen la visión de un humano normal y corriente, como se puede cambiar todo un esqueleto humano por uno de titanio, haciendo que la persona que lo porte sea prácticamente inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque, osea, tener una resistencia sobrehumana. El problema es que la tecnología de las nanomáquinas está avanzando a pasos agigantados, los hombres llevan estudiándola durante años y han logrados un progresos extraordinarios, si sumamos la nanotecnología a la fuerza natural superior del hombre respecto a la mujer, en dos o tres años podríamos estar todas muertas o prisioneras, y Eliseo no sería más que una zona industrial de creación de máquinas destructoras.

Las jóvenes se quedaron calladas¿nanotecnología¿hombres, ellas no tenían ni idea de ninguno de los dos problemas que se les planteaban, habían estado aisladas durante toda su vida en una ciudad pacífica, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior¿cómo podrían combatir a la ciudad de los Aniquiladores si ni siquiera sabían cómo tratar a un hombre?.

Azumi... creo que nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con los problemas que nos acabas de plantear, nosotras no tenemos ni idea de lo que es el mundo exterior¿cómo pretendes que salgamos al exterior si ni siquiera lo conocemos? – objetó Sora.

La mejor manera de conocer el mundo que se os ha prohibido ver durante todos estos años es saliendo a él, ver mundo, conocer culturas y gentes, obtendréis una sabiduría sin igual, y la sabiduría es la mayor de las armas... vuestras respectivas mentoras os enseñarán las bases de la casta que os corresponda, el resto deberéis aprenderlo por vosotras mismas.

Pero Azumi, no creo...

¡Ya está bien, Sora¡Si crees que no puedes hacerlo sal inmediatamente de esta habitación, y lo mismo va para vosotras tres! – Sora tragó saliva y se volvió a sentar en su asiento mientras Mimi, Hikari y Miyako se mantenían rígidas – Escuchadme bien, os he elegido porque vosotras sois las mejores alumnas que nuestra escuela haya podido tener, confío plenamente en vosotras y sé que lo podréis hacer... Ahora os diré en lo que consiste vuestra misión.

Azumi se movió hacia una de las paredes de la sala de estar e hizo un chasquido con los dedos, al momento se apareció un holograma de grandes dimensiones que mostraba un amplio mapa.

Bien, nuestras científicas han estado durante muchos años investigando y por fin lo han encontrado.

¿Han encontrado el qué? –preguntó Miyako confundida.

Han encontrado el nuevo territorio donde se establecerá Eliseo.

�¡Cómo? – las cuatro jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

Si, nuestra ciudad tiene un sistema subterráneo el cual podría llegar a mover la ciudad entera, transportarla. El único problema es que el punto de destino está bastante lejos y hay varias complicaciones a lo largo del camino.

Las chicas observaron el mapa, al instante lo comprendieron.

Vaya, así que hay que atravesar la frontera de Osiris... si hay que pasar por allí es que el lugar donde pensáis estacionar Eliseo es realmente mágico.

Buena observación Yolei, el lugar en cuestión fue una antigua ciudad como Eliseo, de hecho los habitantes de aquella ciudad eran parientes nuestros, aunque fue destruida por los Aniquiladores, por suerte no obtuvieron mucha información sobre las máquinas de nuestro pueblo, aún así el cráter que ha quedado tiene una gran concentración de magia de las casta del Alba, Cenit, Noche y Crepúsculo, si conseguimos transportarnos hacia ese lugar, lograremos hacer una barrera infranqueable para ningún ser de este planeta, la ciudad sería transportada a una dimensión paralela a la de nuestro actual mundo donde podríamos vivir en paz, sin tener que utilizar ningún tipo de arma. Los Aniquiladores ya no serían ningún problema...

Pero claro, el camino hacia allí es muy difícil de traspasar¿no? – puntualizó Sora.

Exacto, y vosotras sois las indicadas para despejarlo, si transportáramos la ciudad ahora apenas podría mantener una mínima velocidad, y no aguantaría las barreras protectoras de algunos lugares, como por ejemplo la frontera de Osiris... acabaría recalentándose y provocando una enorme explosión, lo cual dejaría el planeta...

Hecho una pasa – interrumpió Miyako – bueno, parece que nuestra misión es sencilla, claro que luego hacerla no lo será tanto¡jeje!. Queréis el camino despejado, y lo que también queréis es que nadie se entere del momento en el cual la ciudad esté haciendo el camino hacia el cráter¿no?.

Eso es Miyako – continuó Azumi- en el momento de transportación la ciudad será muy vulnerable, cualquiera podría penetrar en ella, y ello sería nuestra perdición.

Vaya, tenemos muchos inconvenientes, supongo que esto es un reto... está bien, yo estoy dispuesta a entrenar lo que haga falta para salvar Eliseo, haré lo que sea- Sora se levantó cansadamente de su asiento y salió de la sala a un paso ligero.

Sus tres compañeras se levantaron también, Miyako dio un salto de entusiasmo, sonriendo miraron a la jefa de su ciudad y la respondieron con una amplia sonrisa.

Bueno, al menos espero que me deis unas ropas mucho más bonitas que éstas, no sé para parecer que soy alguien importante... – dijo una Mimi que atravesó fugazmente la habitación.

Venga Mimi, eres una materialista, si lo que realmente importa es que llegaremos a ser unas grandes personas y bla, bla, bla... – bromeó Hikari que seguía a Mimi.

¡Y yo espero que me deis permiso para tocar todo lo que me dé la gana, no todos los días se sale de la ciudad para ver mundo y seguro que hay muchos artilugios que me son de utilidad... – añadió Miyako mientras sacaba la lengua divertida.

Chicas... – Azumi las vio alejarse, hacían como si no pasara nada importante, pero Azumi sabía que sus mejores discípulas estaban confusas e inseguras ante aquella misión.

Los siguientes días serían puro entrenamiento, Sora se preparó con la magia de la casta de la Noche, Hikari con la del Alba, Mimi con la del Crepúsculo y Miyako con la del Cenit. El día llegaría pronto, el día en el que abrirían los ojos hacia el nuevo mundo que le esperaba...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El coche dio un frenazo repentino, Sora se sobresaltó, se había quedado dormida durante los veinte minutos que había durado el viaje, observó a sus tres compañeras, quienes estaban saliendo del vehículo, ella también salió. Se quedaron boquiabiertas, un gran portón, lleno de cables enredados y de botones de distintas dimensiones y colores, apenas podían ver el final de la puerta, pues su altura era tal que habrían jurado que podía llegar a ser como un montaña de alto, un alto grado de oxidación indicaba la cantidad de años que había permanecido intocable e intraspasable.

Toc, toc... ¿hay alguien ahí, de verdad es lo único que se me ocurre para abrir esta cosa enorme... – ironizó Mimi, que seguía mirando hacia arriba intentando encontrar el final de la gran puerta.

¿Alguna idea más inteligente? –preguntó Sora.

Sí, la mejor que haya podido tener en mi vida – saltó repentinamente Miyako- cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes...

A ver, sorpréndenos – Hikari se levantó del asiento que había tomado en el suelo ante la expectativa de que no conseguirían mucho.

Lo único que tenemos que hacer es escalar esa puerta por todos los cables que tiene alrededor suyo.

¿Tú estás loca, no, la idea de quedarme aquí abandonada a la intemperie y morir de sed o inanición me parece mucho mejor que la tuya – dijo Mimi asustada ante la idea de escalar semejante muralla.

Pues oye, a mí me parece una mejor opción, de todos modos, si nos caemos de una gran altura, moriremos instantáneamente y no tendremos que padecer la agonía de morir de sed o hambre... – dijo Sora con un tono burlón.

Estáis locas, pero a mí también me gusta la idea – Hikari se limpió el polvo que se había quedado en la zona de su trasero al sentarse en el suelo mientras se acercaba al portón.

Joder... está bien, yo también tendré que ir, pero que sepáis que si me electrocuto o me estalla la cabeza por alguna extraña causa, mi espíritu rondará alrededor vuestro durante el resto de vuestra vida pidiéndoos que me hagáis la manicura – sentenció una Mimi cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Muy bien, pues allá vamos...

Mientras tanto, cuatro figuras oscuras se movían sigilosamente por el aparcamiento de la mansión. Uno de los aparcacoches se dirigió hacia ellos, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna yacía en el suelo con un profundo corte en su estómago. Los jóvenes se metieron en el elegante deportivo negro en el que habían venido.

Bien, conseguimos asesinar a ese tipo – sonrió ampliamente un Taichi cuya cara se encontraba manchada de sangre tras el percance con el joven aparcacoches – por cierto Yamato¿quién era esa chica?.

No lo sé, apareció cuando maté al alcalde, era ella quien quería el permiso para pasar la barrera de Osiris, y el alcalde al parecer estaba dispuesto a dárselo... aunque no le dio tiempo – finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, sus manos y cara también estaban manchadas por la sangre derramada del alcalde, aceleró, la velocidad iba en aumento a la vez que el éxtasis que le recorría el cuerpo, aquella noche se había divertido mucho.

Vaya, entonces puede que sea de Eliseo¿no sabes nada más sobre ella? – insistió Taichi interrumpiendo el momento de euforia de Yamato.

Iba acompañada de otras tres jóvenes que la libraron de que le rebanara el pescuezo¿con eso te vale? – contestó con una acusada molestia ante el interrogatorio de su amigo.

Vale, vale... no te pongas así tío.

Llegaron a la casa de las afueras donde habían parado horas antes, Taichi y Yamato se limpiaron las manchas de sangre, dejaron el vehículo resguardado de que alguna persona pudiera verlo y entraron en la pequeña cabaña.

Bien, parece ser que esas chicas saben algo que a nosotros nos interesa mucho, lo malo es que ahora no sabemos dónde pueden estar – comenzó Taichi, al instante, Yamato sacó un pequeño aparato y pulsó un botón.

Oye, que mi presa se escapara no significa que no la tenga vigilada, conseguí ponerle un chip de búsqueda antes de que se la llevaran sus amigas – dijo Yamato con un tono de evidencia que hizo que Taichi se pensara mejor lo que decir.

Bueno¿y qué dice, sabelotodo? – preguntó con tono de fastidio a la vez que se acercaba para observar la pantalla del aparato, al igual que hacían sus otros dos compañeros.

La pantalla estaba iluminada por una luz verdosa, unas líneas de color verde brillante surgieron de repente marcando un mapa e indicando los principales puntos en él, y por último apareció un enorme punto rojo que brillaba con gran intensidad.

Esas tías están locas, mira que intentar atravesar la frontera de Osiris sin el permiso del alcalde... será fácil atraparlas.

Bueno, vayamos hacia all�, en esa zona tendremos ventaja sobre ellas, si han ido tan rápidamente hacia la frontera es que tienen que ser de Eliseo por narices, así que esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar a los jefes Aniquiladores de lo que valemos – dijo Ken entusiasmado.

Se quitaron las ropas que llevaban y las cambiaron por otras de color también oscuro, muy parecidas a las anteriores, prepararon sus armas y salieron al coche.

Maldita sea, si llego a saber que tengo que dormir en esta postura y de esta manera os hubiera mandado a la mierda antes... – Mimi intentaba cambiar la postura ya que tenía que dormir con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de un enorme cable de gran grosor, siendo una posición bastante comprometedora para ella, sus compañeras se encontraban a diferentes alturas, cada una en un cable de los que rodeaban el portón, intentando conciliar el sueño o moviéndose para acomodarse un poco.

Ya Mimi, deja de dar el coñazo por favor – asomó la cabeza Sora, quien estaba unos cinco metros más arriba que Mimi – o sino me va a dar un ataque al corazón y me voy a levantar con una caída de yo que sé cuantos metros.

Eso si te levantas... – murmuró Miyako medio dormida.

Venga, intentad dormir todas, que todavía nos queda subida para mañana – trató de tranquilizar Hikari.

Yo es que no puedo, hay algo que se me está clavando en el trasero y no puedo pegar ojo, aparte que la pelo barbie ésta está dando mucha guerra... – dijo Sora poniéndose la mano en el trasero.

¡Oye tu! – Mimi alzó la vista en dirección de Sora y comenzó a hacer gestos de ataque con los brazos.

En ese momento Sora notó cómo tenía pegado algo detrás, tiró de ello pero no se despegaba, tiró con más fuerza y vio un pequeño aparatito mecánico.

�¡Aahhh¡ese maldito cerdo! – exclamó repentinamente.

�¡ Ya hora qué pasa? – exclamó interrogativamente Hikari.

Ese cerdo... el tipo rubio al que me enfrenté me ha puesto un chip localizador, en estos momento podrían estar viniendo hacia aquí.

Hala, lo que nos faltaba, 4 tíos que nos quieren matar de acompañamiento en esta romántica velada... – dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente e intentaba divisar algo.

Aquí estamos desprotegidas, si tienen armas de largo alcance podrían hacernos cualquier cosa, hay que ponerse a resguardo – comentó Miyako a la vez que se incorporaba.

Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir subiendo, nuestra única salvación es llegar hasta arriba – Sora se desperezó y comenzó a trepar.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron la cansada tarea de tener que trepar durante un buen rato. Pasadas dos horas comenzaron a divisar algo más que fachada, observaron unos salientes en lo alto y vieron que se trataba del alto del portón, por fin habían llegado a lo más alto, por fin podrían atravesar la frontera de Osiris. Ya arriba, no estaban ni incorporándose cuando dos balas pasaron al lado suyo provocando una ligera explosión al chocar contra el metal de la puerta, un joven de cabello azulado era el emisor del disparo.

¡Mierda, nos han encontrado¡rápidas, poneos vuestras botas extradeslizantes! – ordenó Miyako.

Se agacharon para que los salientes de la puerta les protegieran de los disparos, que ahora se habían duplicado, una vez puestas las botas, se lanzaron al otro lado de la puerta. Los cuatro jóvenes de repente se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, las cuatro figuras femeninas que divisaban con facilidad eran ahora pequeños torbellinos que se deslizaban perfecta y rápidamente por los cables de la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ken.

Tú y Takeru poned el modo hiper-fast objetive en el rifle de neutrones, Taichi y yo nos adelantaremos a vosotros e iremos hacia abajo.

Ya estaban casi en territorio estable, habían alcanzado prácticamente el suelo, Sor vio cómo sus tres amigas estaban posando los pies en el suelo cuando un denso humo apareció de repente haciendo que éstas perdieran el conocimiento y cayeran de bruces, un chico moreno de cabellos revueltos cogió a las tres chicas. Sora tenía que hacer algo rápidamente o sino también la cogerían a ella, rápidamente dio un potente salto de 180º y se alejo de la zona en la que estaba el joven, sin dudarlo echó a correr apresuradamente.

¡Ey¡se me ha escapado una! – gritó Taichi.

No te preocupes, a esa pelirroja la atrapo yo – Yamato salió de entre las sombras y echó a correr entre los arbustos.

Cuando vio que se había alejado lo suficiente se paró en seco, estaba exhausta de la carrera que había hecho, pero ese no era el problema. Sora estaba sola, sola, sola, sola, sus amigas habían sido raptadas por esos energúmenos, tenía que rescatarlas de alguna manera...

Vaya, siempre consigues escaparte, qué pena que hoy ya no te sonría la suerte – el joven rubio que conoció en la fiesta y al que había cogido un asco extremo apareció de entre la maleza.

Sora alzó la vista, rápidamente un sentimiento de odio y furia recorrió cada una de las venas de su cuerpo.

�¡Tú! – se echó hacia atrás y cogió la postura de combate.

No, no... ya me he divertido mucho durante la fiesta, ahora no me apetece pelear...

¿Ah, no, bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta tu asquerosa presencia.

Lo supongo, aunque permíteme que te haga dudar – de un rápido movimiento se colocó a espaldas de Sora sin que ésta apenas pudiera ver nada, la cogió de la cintura y la inclinó hacia abajo, quedando él sobre ella – suelo tener un efecto seductor en las mujeres... – el rostro de Yamato se fue acercando al de la joven, quien se comenzaba a ruborizar, acto que le hizo gracia a Yamato - ¿lo ves, no eres tan distinta del resto de las mujeres.

Sora entró en cólera, ningún hombre se había reído tanto de ella como aquel joven rubio de ojos felinos azulados, bueno, tampoco es que hubiera conocido a muchos... pero ahora tampoco tenía ganas de conocer al sexo opuesto de su raza.

¡Cerdo bastardo! – Sora le dio un severo guantazo al rubio en la mejilla derecha – no creas que voy a caer en tus artimañas¡antes muerta que en tus manos!.

Mmmm... me parece que eso no va a poder ser, nena.

En un gesto casi imperceptible para Sora, Yamato depositó sus labios en el cuello de la joven, sus colmillos se afilaron más de lo normal, acabando en una punta del grosor de un alfiler, e introdujeron una pequeña dosis de un líquido. La joven dio un suave gemido, y quedó inconsciente.

Yamato la miró con una sonrisa en la cara, su presa ya era presa, había vuelto a lograr hacer bien su trabajo.

Sí que tiene mal genio – rozó la mejilla dañada con la mano, cogió en brazos a Sora y se fue del lugar.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Ejem... buenas... estoy aquí de nuevo, vale, vale, he tardado mogollón en escribir el nuevo capítulo del fic, pero es que me he ido de vacaciones y claro... en la playa no se piensa más que en ponerse morena o en hacer aguadillas a los amigos en el agua... Bueno, no sé cuándo acabaré este fic, pero creo que va para largo, diox... escribo un capítulo y de verdad que ya ni sé qué escribir en el siguiente, estoy muy vaga :p. Bueno, os respondo a vuestras reviews._

_**Hillary Anna-chan:** Nass! Ya esta aquí el fic, por fin, ya era hora, no me pegues por haber tardado tanto, espero ver pronto tu fic (seguro! ). Espero que te guste el capítulo, no ha habido mucho romance, sólo un poquito y al final, pero era necesario, aún así espero que lo disfrutes._

_**Alexeigirl:** ¿Verdad que sí, a Yamato le sienta de muerte el negro, por lo menos yo lo imagino y me dan escalofríos de lo guapo que debe estar... bueno, en este capítulo se ve lo que quiere un de los bandos, espero así aclarar algunas cosas... la atracción de Yamato y Sora es que es hasta natural, jaja! Aunque haya alguna pelirroja que al principio demuestre lo contrario. Saludos, por cierto tu fic me encanta mucho pero que mucho, actualizaaa_

_**naoko fujiwara:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, dime tu opinión, besos!_

_**Atori-chan:** Así que te recuerda a Rurouni Kenshin... tal vez, jaja! Qué casualidad que es una de mis series favoritas ¿habrá influido en mí sin haberme dado yo cuenta, espero que este capítulo te guste por lo menos tanto como el anterior, Sora y Yamato se vuelven a encontrar, jeje! Saluditos, y actualiza tus fics cuando puedas!_

_**Darkwolf: **Sisi, un encuentro un tanto... ¿eléctrico, jeje, yo y mis expresiones, bueno, este capítulo se centra básicamente en las chicas, pero al final a un pizquita de ¿romance, bueno, espero tu opinión¡besos!._

_**Aquarius No Andres:** Sip, esta ambientado en una era del futuro, el año 4000 y algo, ahora no me acuerdo..., vaya encontronazo entre Yama y Sora, en este capi se vuelven a encontrar aunque no es tan picante como en el anterior, aún así, espero que te guste, besos._

_**Angel Nemesis:** Vaya, eres la 2ª que me dice que le recuerda a Rurouni Kenshin, de verdad que estoy influenciada por ella sin darme cuenta... ¿Sora te recuerda a Misao¡eso me gusta, Misao es un personaje que me encanta, bueno, dame tu opinión en este capi, plisss, besukiss!._


	4. No diré ni una palabra

Dolor. Frío. Oscuridad. ¿Miedo?. Tantas sensaciones recogidas en una misma esencia...

El paraje era de tonalidades vivas y alegres, pero ella se sentía extraña respecto a su alrededor. Su aspecto físico podía aparentar ser el de siempre, pero por dentro se sentía podrida, muerta, era una sensación tan extraña... como si su existencia hubiera sido una equivocación, un enorme fallo en el curso de la vida, algo que no tenía que haber ocurrido. Se sentó a la sombra del viejo álamo situado en el enorme capo alegre y vivaz, tomó como respaldo su grueso tronco y cerrando los ojos alzó su rostro en busca de la paz que la brisa traía consigo. Pero no la encontraba. Parecía que el buscar sensaciones serenas tales como la tranquilidad y la armonía era imposible, lo único que conseguía era que el tenue dolor que sentía dentro de su ser fuera aumentando, tal vez ese no era el lugar donde debía estar... Abrió los ojos. El paisaje había cambiado por completo, se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes pero... Vio que sus hombros desnudos estaban ligeramente manchados por un polvillo negro que al instante reconoció como la ceniza procedente del sauce en el que había tomado reposo, ahora completamente calcinado. Observó su alrededor, ahora eran las tonalidades oscuras las que imperaban en el paisaje, siendo el gris el color predominante. Ni un atisbo de vida, ni un solo color, nada. La misma brisa volvió a rozar su pálida piel erizada. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos, la sensación en su interior sí que era esta vez de paz y tranquilidad¿había encontrado su lugar? un escalofrío le recorrió la médula. Antes de que pudiera seguir caminando vio cómo una sombra se movía ágilmente en el terreno pedregoso, apenas perceptible. Se quedó en el lugar, siguiendo con la mirada el extraño bailoteo que dibujaba la peculiar mancha oscura en el suelo. Al percibir la tranquilidad en la joven, la sombra se alzó poco a poco mientras se transformaba en la figura de una esbelta muchacha de piel blanquecina y cabello color azabache, brillante y sedoso, con unos ropajes holgados de colores oscuros. La bella muchacha surgida de la penumbra sonrió:

" No sabía que estuvieras aquí" dijo la pelinegra sin la necesidad de mover sus pequeños y finos labios.

Ni yo misma sé dónde estoy.

"Es normal, es la primera vez que vienes¿te gusta este lugar?"

Es muy lóbrego, pero me hace sentir bien.

" Eso es porque alivia el dolor de tu interior"

No sé, no soy capaz de expresar definidamente lo que siento.

"¡Jeje!" la chica sombra entrecerró los párpados dejando ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes "es normal, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie venía por aquí, aunque a decir verdad, esperaba que vinieras tarde o temprano"

Qué raro, yo también creo que esperaba venir aquí en algún momento.

"Es el destino... ¡vaya, veo mucho dolor en tus ojos! es normal, te han traicionado, pero eso lo puedes solucionar. Siempre se ha dicho que hay que hacer pagar con la misma moneda¿no?"

¿A qué te refieres? a mí nadie me ha traicionado.

"Supongo que no recuerdas... creen que te han encerrado en tu ser, pero no es así, pronto lo comprobarás"

No te entiendo.

"Lo entenderás"

Mmm... noto algo que me produce escalofríos¿me estará llamando?.

"Debe de ser el lago, sí, te está llamando, no te mostrará nada agradable, pero te ayudará a ver la verdad y combatirla, ya sea para bien o para mal"

Siento la necesidad de ir.

"Pues ve, es lo que tienes que hacer. Espero volver a verte pronto, me ha encantado conocerte"

A mí también, es agradable estar en compañía tuya.

"Bueno, es hora de que me marche, hasta pronto" la chica se volvió a transformar en la negrura inicial y se marchó rápida y silbeante.

La muchacha siguió el sendero que marcaban sus propios pasos, casi sin darse cuenta llegó a un claro rodeado de arbustos sin hojas, en el cual situado en el centro se encontraba un pequeño manantial de agua clara y limpia donde fluían constantemente diminutos cristales oscuros y brillantes revoloteando alrededor del chorro que confluía con el estanque.

Miró, era precioso, nunca había visto algo semejante, ni nunca hubiera imaginado verlo, era tan extraño, pero a la vez tan hermoso... Se detuvo a visualizar su rostro en la claridad del agua, acercó la mano y la agitó lentamente, dejando fluir en su persona la quietud del lugar a la vez que intentaba apaciguar la inquietud de los pequeños cristalitos. De repente éstos se iluminaron, y Sora no pudo más que llorar...

¡PUM! el sonoro silbido de una pistola cuyo gatillo había sido apretado, aquella mujer muerta, completamente ensangrentada. ¡PLOF! el cuerpo desplomado y los rostros sonrientes de tres hombres cuyas manos de color rojo intenso delataban que el crimen que acababan de cometer no había sido el único en aquella tenebrosa noche. ¡SNIF! y ella sola, escondida, aturdida y aterrorizada.

La pelirroja despertó sobresaltada, el sueño que había tenido no había sido precisamente placentero... en parte, aunque ahora que recordaba los acontecimientos por los que se encontraba en aquella lúgubre habitación, se daba cuenta de que la situación en la que se encontraba tampoco lo era.

Mierda... – Takenouchi susurró débilmente a la vez que acariciaba con una de sus manos su rojizo cabello, la cabeza le dolía con gran intensidad, aunque ahora eso no le importaba mucho, lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a sus tres compañeras.

Yo que tú no me levantaría por ahora, todavía estás bastante débil debido al veneno que te introdujeron- Sora dirigió la mirada a una de las zonas más oscurecidas de la habitación y consiguió distinguir con dificultad el brillo de un par de ojos azulados. Recordó al joven rubio arrogante que odiaba con toda su alma y se levantó de sopetón, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y se derrumbó al instante, quedando en el suelo medio tumbada pero apoyada en uno de sus brazos que estaba temblando.

El joven se inclinó hacia delante desde su asiento y se levantó, Sora vio que no era el mismo chico que la había secuestrado, se parecía bastante a él, pero la forma de sus ojos era ovalada, el corte de pelo era distinto y su rostro tenía una expresión más apacible, pero igualmente tétrica. El rubio Takaishi dio un chasquido con los dedos y rápidamente salieron de la cama dos brazos metálicos que rodearon a Sora, ésta intentó zafarse, pero ni uno de sus músculos era partícipe de hacer un solo movimiento, los instrumentos de metal la volvieron a dejar sobre el lecho y regresaron al lugar de donde habían salido.

Sora decidió relajarse, total, no serviría de nada intentar hacer algo cuando ni siquiera se podía mover, lo mejor por ahora era descansar, pero la intranquilidad por la situación de su amigas ahogaba sus pensamientos.

Takaishi la miró curioso, ahora entendía la fijación de su hermano por aquella chica temperamental, daban ganas de hacerla rabiar más de lo que estaba, porque aunque no pudiera moverse apenas, dirigía miradas furtivas a su alrededor, y sobre todo a él, pero Takeru, dentro de la vida que llevaba, era un chico tranquilo y pausado, le dejaría el cansado trabajo de interrogar a la joven a su hermano.

Así me gusta, estate tranquilita, enseguida volveré a la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, la joven pelirroja le detuvo cogiendo con la poca energía que tenía su brazo izquierdo.

¿Dónde están mis compañeras?.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa.

Aquí, en el mismo edificio – Takeru se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, y antes de salir paro en secó de espaldas a ella – No trates de huir, ni de rescatar a tus amigas, porque sino sufrirás consecuencias bastante dolorosas – hizo una pausa – ah... y ve pensando lo que significa para ti el valor de tu existencia, porque dentro de poco vendrá mi hermano para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, y no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos... – Sora notó cómo el último comentario lo dijo con cierto grado de sorna.

La joven frunció el ceño, "que te lo crees tú" pensó a la vez que el chico abandonaba la estancia.

Miyako llevaba un buen rato moviéndose de aquí para allá, estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en sus otras tres compañeras¿estarían bien¿se encontrarían en el mismo edificio en el que estaba ella? aún así no dejaba escapar a la vista el entorno y los artilugios del recinto, se había despertado hace un buen rato, y pese a estar notablemente asustada, no se había dejado amedrentar por ello y seguía manteniendo la vitalidad que le caracterizaba, pero de momento no se había encontrado con nadie aún. ¿La dejarían aquí encerrada¡no! ella era una experta en mecánica y encontraría la manera de escapar del lugar, pero ¿y si no podía?. El hecho de quedarse sola y abandonada se quedó implantado en su cabeza, comenzó a asustarse, si se quedaba sola le daba muchas vueltas a sus pensamientos y acababa histérica y tirándose de los pelos. Decidió fijarse en los numerosos cachivaches que se encontraban en el único mueble de la sala aparte de su cama, una mesa vieja y medio podrida, para dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

Sin darse ella cuenta la puerta se abrió y uno de los cuatro jóvenes entró con paso sigiloso y se acercó a Miyako, al ver que curioseaba un pequeño objeto mecánico, lleno de cables y botones y con una diminuta batería, que portaba en sus manos, su rostro se tornó enfadado. En una fracción de segundo la agarró de los hombros y la volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella. Miyako dio un pequeño grito.

No vuelvas a tocar eso a menos que quieras que te corte la cabeza – amenazó el chico de pelo azul con un tono helado.

Tú... tú eres uno de ellos...

Ken agarró con brusquedad el objetó que mantenía Miyako fuertemente entre sus manos debido al nerviosismo y lo devolvió a su sitio.

¡Dónde están mis amigas! – gritó Miyako a la vez que cogía el brazo del chico como si quisiera agarrotarlo.

Rápidamente el peliazul se zafó del agarre provocando que la chica cayera al suelo, ésta se arrimó a la pared intimidada.

No me toques – dijo con suma indiferencia y crueldad – si lo vuelves a hacer te mato, aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

La chica palideció al ver el rostro furioso del joven, no debía de ser tan impulsiva, o lo pagaría con su vida.

Iré al grano – dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada - ¿qué coño hacíais en la frontera de Osiris?.

¿Qué coño hacías tú?- tuvo el valor de preguntar Miyako, dejándose arrastrar por sus impulsos.

Al instante recibió una sonora y electrificante descarga eléctrica en su estómago, Miyako gritó amargamente a causa del dolor.

Tienes tres oportunidades para responder a mis preguntas, tu estómago difícilmente aguantará tal cantidad de voltaje, ya has gastado una y yo no tengo mucha paciencia ni reparos en hacer de ti guisado al horno.

Vaya... mi maestra de escuela tenía razón, los hombres sois fácilmente tentados, con razón nos traicionasteis tan fácilmente¿acaso te atraigo? – esta era la última esperanza de Miyako, pensaba hacerle salir de sus cabales, había jurado por su honor de mujer y de Exaltado que jamás diría nada acerca de la misión que tenía que realizar, antes que eso moriría.

¿Traición? nunca había oído nada por el estilo... – murmuró el zagal mientras le mostraba una sonrisa hechizante.

Miyako se quedó pasmada, creía que el comentario que había hecho le dejaría claro al muchacho que no iba a decir una sola palabra, pero la actitud de éste había cambiado completamente, parecía satisfecho, como si hubiera encontrado una pista en la mente de Miyako que ni siquiera ella había tenido en cuenta, sin lugar a dudas era muy listo.

Bueno... ahora que lo recuerdo... la única cosa que me concuerda con lo que acabas de decir hace referencia a la ciudad de Eliseo¿no te parece? – dijo con una inocencia fingida.

La chica de cabello lila puso cara de horror... le había dado una pista... y ni siquiera había reparado en ello¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ahora los planes se irían al desastre, la situación era realmente tensa y las miradas contínuas que el joven le daba le ponían más nerviosa.

¡Yo no he querido decir eso¿qué te hace pensar que soy de Eliseo?.

Está bien claro... no soy tonto. Al principio dudé de vuestro lugar de procedencia, pero tu me has confirmado las dudas que tenía... no te enfades, piensa que de momento vas a seguir viva.

¡Cállate! – Miyako se abalanzó sobre el chico, con la intención de asestarle un buen golpe y dejarlo por lo menos aturdido para luego ir en busca de sus compañeras y escapar de aquel lugar, pero él fue más rápido y sin ninguna dificultad la esquivó, contraatacándola con una llave fulminante que le hizo quedar sobre el cuerpo de ella, tumbada en el suelo sin moverse un ápice.

Tranquila, ahora estoy de buen humor... – a la vez que habló posó su mano en la cara de la asustadiza chica y la deslizó suavemente a lo largo de su mejilla – eres muy mona... tal vez te guarde como entretenimiento...

¡No te pienses que soy como un juguete al que puedes utilizar a tu antojo! – gritó furiosa Miyako a la vez que trataba de levantar la mano para darle una bofetada, sin embargo, el joven la frenó y la estampó de nuevo contra el suelo. Se acercó más hacia ella, dejando una distancia entre sus rostros milimétrica y lentamente se fue adueñando de sus labios, empezando por uno de los extremos hasta llegar al centro, se separó un poco y fijó la vista en la chica, completamente aturdida, vio en sus ojos confusión, probablemente no hubiera mantenido contacto alguno con ningún hombre, eso le hizo gracia, y volviendo los ojos de nuevo hacia los carnosos labios, los devoró con pasión, a lo que la muchacha apenas correspondió, más que nada porque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, parecía como si estuviera drogada, pero la sensación era demasiado placentera y se dejó llevar por la efusividad.

Mimi despertó aturdida, no recordaba apenas nada, tal vez porque más que despierta seguía dormida, miró a su alrededor con los ojillos medio abiertos los cuales todavía no enfocaban bien, su mente le daba mil vueltas y lo único que pudo pensar era que se encontraba en Eliseo.

Soraaa... ¿has hecho ya el desayuno? buaj... – notó el olor que desprendía que no le era precisamente agradable – creo que necesito una ducha – murmuró para sí misma.

Se levantó todavía cegada por el sueño, pero aún así logró sentirse incómoda, de repente una avalancha de recuerdos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y observó que la estancia en la que se encontraba no era precisamente su alcoba de Eliseo.

¡Oh, no no no no no! mira que no acordarme, los chulitos esos nos raptaron.

¿Chulitos? qué maleducada, por lo menos estás en una confortable habitación, cualquier otro raptor hubiera optado por encerrarte en una sucia y antihigiénica mazmorra, así que no te quejes – Mimi dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y se topó con el chico moreno al que vio de refilón antes de desmayarse, que estaba entrando por la puerta.

¡Argghh! y encima recibo visitas no deseadas.

El chico hizo un gesto de molestia fingido, para dar seguidamente a una amplia sonrisa.

Bueno señorita, el pack de "estar capturada" no incluía el derecho a visitas agradables, ya lo siento, sin embrago tiene una oferta especial e irrechazable, un interrogatorio exhaustivo acerca de su persona¿qué le parece?.

Jodido chulo... y encima me lo dice tan tranquilo... – murmuró Tachikawa a oídos del castaño.

Oye... tampoco se permiten insultos, eso es una falta de educación.

¡Mira, listo de las narices, si crees que voy a decirte algo sobre mí, ya puedes ir esperando, porque soy una tumba!.

Tranquila, tu amiga de gafas ya nos ha dado cierta información – Mimi puso cara alarmada – en fin, fue en contra de sus deseos, aunque la próxima vez, recuérdale que sea menos despistada.

¿Qué os ha dicho?.

Vuestra procedencia, que ya es un punto importante, la verdad es que nunca imaginé que podría toparme con alguien de Eliseo tan fácilmente.

Mierda...

Bueno, ahora tú puedes completarme vuestros datos¿no crees?.

Que te lo crees tu...

No me hagas tomar medidas drásticas, bonita... – dijo Yagami cambiando el tono y la expresión de su cara, y acercándose lentamente a ella.

Mimi se fue alejando poco a poco, paso tras paso, hasta que chocó inesperadamente con la mesa, y de repente una fugaz idea se le pasó por la mente. En milésimas de segundo, agarró la mesa, por dos de las patas y la alzó salvajemente a modo de defensa contra el moreno, éste lo único que hizo fue reír.

Vaya, la niña bonita se puso a la defensiva, y yo que creía que serías menos agresiva, menuda sorpresa, eres muy divertida.

¡Vete al carajo! - y le lanzó la mesa con la mayor potencia con la que pudo, que no fue poca, Taichi alzó una mano y la mesa nada más ponerse en contacto con ella, salió disparada en miles de pedazos, la habitación había quedado en desorden total y una enorme masa de polvo se había levantado, impidiendo a Mimi siquiera abrir los ojos, si al menos tuviera alguno de los dispositivos, o algún arma... pero no, estaba sola e indefensa. Cuando pudo apenas vislumbrar un poco la escena, se topó de frente al joven, que la observaba con una mirada seria y enfadada.

Ya me cansé, guapa.

Mientras tanto, una joven de corta melena color castaño caramelo, observaba a través de una ventana la negrura del paisaje, con cara melancólica suspiraba frecuentemente y observaba el reflejo de la habitación a través del cristal, por si acaso entraba alguien inesperadamente. Hikari no dejaba de pensar en la situación, habían sido demasiado despistadas y las habían cogido sin problemas, y eso le daba mucha rabia, rabia contra sí misma, ahora apretaba los puños con fuerza. Entonces se oyó el movimiento de la manilla de la puerta, y a través del reflejo del cristal vio la figura del rubio Takaishi entrar.

¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?.

El suficiente – respondió Hikari con la vista puesta en el paisaje.

Supongo que sabrás a lo que vengo, tus amigas están dando mucho la lata, espero que tú seas un poco más tranquila.

Eso depende de lo que quieras, sabes que no diré nada¿por qué insistes?.

Lo que estoy haciendo es mi trabajo, no me interesas para nada, ni tengo nada contra ti, pero así son las órdenes.

Que fácil es tu vida, simplemente sigues las órdenes y ya está, a veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera parecida, sin los dilemas que se aguardan en mi mente – esta vez Hikari se dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos al joven, quien le resultó tremendamente atractivo, no sabía que aquel joven, lo que se diría "hombre", pudiera inspirarle unas sensaciones tan extrañas, como si se tratara de una atracción hacia ella.

Estábais en la frontera de Osiris, eso da mucho que pensar y muchas preguntas que hacer, también os vimos en la fiesta, intentabais conseguir el permiso del alcalde para traspasar la Frontera¿cuál es vuestra misión?.

Me alegro de que vayas tan directo al grano, porque así puedo resumirte mi respuesta en seis palabras, "eso a ti no te importa".

Responde, o sufrirás en tus propias carnes mi poder.

Sabes que no lo haré.

Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, iremos por las malas.

Takeru cogió una pequeña daga que llevaba en el cinturón, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con ella delante de Hikari, y la chica en una fracción de segundo comenzó a retorcerse en su lugar, un dolor punzante recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y apenas la dejaba respirar, notaba cómo sus músculos se contraían y dilataba de manera estrepitosa, alguna sustancia la quemaba por dentro.

Veneno de crawl, esta daga lleva mucha esencia de él, sino me respondes dejaré que este dolor te torture hasta la muerte, y después de que tú mueras, tus amigas correrán la misma suerte que tú.

Hikari estaba casi en las últimas, el veneno era muy potente y su frágil cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a semejante esfuerzo, ella no era una chica de batalla, su principal cualidad era el uso de la magia, que había perfeccionado con su casta de Exaltado. ¡Claro! le habían despojado de sus armas¡pero la magia la podía seguir utilizando!. Sólo necesitaba un poco de concentración, en su vida había intentado hacer lo que trataba de conseguir ahora, ni siquiera se lo había propuesto, pero de todos modos era la única salvación que encontraría para ella y sus amigas, ya que tenían que continuar con la misión a toda costa. Lo que vino minutos después fue difícil de explicar, incluso para Takeru, que sólo podía mirar expectante el suceso que se ocurría delante de sus narices. Hikari alzó la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos pronunció unas extrañas palabras, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar intensamente:

"Vhira vantüseen at elhämä oh ihmisen nao fortüne du solarisen. Victurienne est avectümmë irso faeris nöstridümë vouluntëe dönnisumm victöriennïsse".

¡Qué coño?...

Una gran luz refulgente invadió la habitación, provocando un gran estruendo en todo el edifio, la chica se iluminó por completo, como si fuera el mismo Sol.

¡Joder! una onda expansiva...

Takeru pronunció unas palabras y al instante surgió un enorme escudo que se extendió en forma de esfera alrededor de Hikari. La onda expansiva que supuestamente estaba a punto de destruir el edificio, luchaba ahora contra la cúpula gigante que la impedía avanzar, Takeru estaba sudando la gota gorda, la voluntad de la chica era tremenda pero sospechaba que no podía controlar tal cantidad de poder y que ahora mismo ella estaba agonizando en medio de algo que ella misma no habría querido provocar. La lucha mental que mantenía el joven era tremenda, pero fue tranquilizándose poco a poco al ver que la esfera que había creado se iba haciendo más pequeña, reteniendo la cantidad de energía que se encontraba en su interior, rápidamente fue disminuyendo el tamaño, hasta hacer que la enorme luz se quedara en un leve soplido chamuscado. Hikari se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente y Takeru se acercó hasta ella, cogiéndola en brazos, la observó detenidamente intentando indagar algún signo de escuela de magia, pero no vio ninguno. Oyó pasos apresurados y vio a su hermano mayor entrar en la habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado?.

La chica... dijo unas palabras ininteligibles y luego...

Parece estar todo en orden.

Sí, tranquilo, la he conseguido frenar ¿has avisado ya a los jefes?.

Sí, están bastante satisfechos con nuestro trabajo.

Yamato... creo que deberíamos llevar a estas chicas a la ciudad de los Aniquiladores, hay algo en ellas muy misterioso que creo que resolvería todos nuestros problemas... a pesar de que sean de Eliseo... tal cantidad de poder... es casi increíble.

Bien, entonces ve preparándolo todo, mañana mismo partiremos, creo que ahora mismo la mafia kartiana nos está siguiendo, en ciudad estaremos más seguros.

O.k., por cierto, la pelirroja te está esperando en la habitación, no me apetecía interrogarla, estaba de muy mal humor, aunque si llego a saber lo que me espera...

Yamato sonrió pícaramente y pasó la mano por su cabello oro.

Bien... esa chica hace que me lo pase pipa, veremos a ver lo que se cuenta...

Yamato abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación de Sora, la chica se encontraba bastante agitada, había escuchado una especie de explosión muy cercana, y temía por la seguridad de sus camaradas. Al verlo entrar puso cara de asco, Yamato sonrió, el carácter de aquella chica le llamaba mucho la atención.

¡Qué coño pretendéis, matarnos a todos? – gritó exasperada la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama aún dolorida – no sé qué planes tenéis para nosotras, pero no conseguiréis nada de nosotras.

Oye... que no hemos hecho nada, ha sido tu amiga de pelo castaño... parece ser que sabe utilizar la magia¿tú lo sabías?.

Evidentemente – contestó la chica mientas se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó el chico fríamente – venís de Eliseo, pero aún así, la gente de aquel lugar no maneja la magia de es manera, escucha, tu amiga ha estado apunto de reventar todo lo que había alrededor de un kilómetro a la redonda, y eso es preocupante, dímelo cuanto antes, te ahorrarás muchas cosas.

Sora que hasta hace segundos palidecía asombrada entornó los ojos, estaba muy claro que no se salvarían de aquellos asesinos hasta que les revelaran su misión, pero ella no podía ni quería decir nada, sus amigas no lo habían hecho, aunque imaginó que a Miyako se le escaparía lo de Eliseo, ella era así, muy inteligente pero muy despistada. Miró al joven al que le había cogido especial odio e hizo una mueca.

Vete a la mierda.

Yamato suspiró.

Eres una chica difícil, está bien, hablemos un rato. He oído que en Eliseo sólo habitan mujeres ¿cómo es posible que haya gente de tu generación sin que haya hombres? normalmente somos necesarios para la procreación.

Sora se decidió a hablar, total, lo que tenía que decir no era de suma relevancia, y así de paso evitaría el tema principal por el que se encontraba allí.

¿Hombres? no les necesitamos para nada. Eliseo es una ciudad reconocida por su increíble tecnología como ya sabrás, tenemos dos inmensas máquinas de auto-reproducción, los óvulos de la mujer son extraídos mediante partículas gaseosas, algunos de los óvulos extraídos son alterados genéticamente para que desarrollen la función del espermatozoide, es entonces cuando se realiza la fusión de ambas gónadas, que son transportadas al útero del mecanismo e incubadas en el mismo. No hay mayor misterio.

Ya... ya lo sabía...

¡Entonces para qué me haces perder el tiempo explicándotelo? – dijo sora muy irritada.

Oye... – Yamato interrumpió la reprimenda de la chica - ¿y nunca habéis probado a reproduciros naturalmente? – el zagal preguntó irónicamente mientras se acercaba con un gesto lujurioso hacia la joven.

¿Qué...? – Sora se arrimó más a la cama sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que la mantenían tapada, en señal de defensa.

Pero en un visto y no visto se encontraba bajos los brazos del rubio Ishida, intentó apartarse, pero el joven no se lo permitía. Sora le observó, realmente era un hombre sexy, su camisa negra medio desabrochada dejaba a la vista unos pectorales marcados, su piel blanquecina parecía al tacto una suave manta aterciopelada, sus gatunos ojos color cielo brillaban de forma especial, su rubio cabello caía por su masculina cara hasta rozar ligeramente con las puntas los rosados pómulos de la muchacha, y sus labios... se curvaban en una seductora e intrigante sonrisa. Pronto el rubor hizo presencia en el rostro de la pelirroja, realmente no sabía qué hacer, en la vida le habían preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

Para... – fue lo único que pudo mascullar.

En realidad... quieres que te haga mía – dijo Yamato seriamente, viéndola bien, la chica se veía completamente desprotegida. Una expresión de inocencia fue lo único que pudo ver en el semblante de la joven – dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

Sora... Takenouchi – respondió la chica agitada.

Encantado señorita Takenouchi... mi nombre es Yamato Ishida... y vamos a pasar una noche espectacular...

¡NO! – la pelirroja se levantó súbitamente e Ishida logró mantener el equilibrio – no caeré en tus artimañas.

Perdona nena, no son artimañas, pero caer ya has caído – Yamato la volvió a postrar violentamente en la cama, de un tirón desabrochó el corsé que llevaba puesto, dejando ver una fina camisa negra ajustada a su femenino y esbelto cuerpo, extendió su mano derecha frente a la muchacha, quien ahora temblaba...

Y una resplandeciente luz se apoderó de los ojos del joven, dejando dormida a Sora. Yamato se introdujo en la mente de la muchacha, era la forma más fácil y segura de obtener información sobre las cuatro jóvenes, en las numerosas visiones que se aparecían en la mente de Sora aparecían sus cuatro compañeras, una mujer llamda Azumi, que no sabía por qué, pero le era extrañamente familiar, y escenas de la ciudad tan anhelada, pero las palabras e imágenes que a continuación sintió le dejaron de piedra. "Salvar la ciudad..." "Transportarla a un lugar más seguro..." "Proteger con la magia de las cuatro castas de Exaltados...". Tras escuchar y ver aquello, se sucedieron otro sinfín de imágenes referidas a la joven y a su vida en particular.

El viaje visionario a través de la mente de la chica dio a su fin, Yamato volvió a la realidad con la chica en sus brazos, numerosas revelaciones le habían sido descubiertas, demasiada información, tendría que analizarla con sus superiores, la joven castaña que había provocado el tumulto... puede que no fuera la única en demostrar poderes mágicos tan sorprendentes. Escuchó un gemido procedente de la pelirroja y vio cómo ésta se desperezaba, había desgarrado parte de sus prendas, lo que le dejaba ver las finas curvas que unían para dar lugar a un magnífico cuerpo, unas piernas largas y estilizadas, unas caderas resaltadas y finas, unos senos redondos y firmes, un cabello rojo como una puesta de sol, una tez clara y viva, un rostro perfecto con unas facciones sublimes... La chica entreabrió los ojos, unos ojos rojizos como el más brillante de los rubíes...

¿Estás cómoda? – preguntó el joven. La chica vio la posición comprometedora en la que estaba.

Vete a la mierda.

Y un carácter agrio y salado, que le hacía enloquecer.

Una nueva mañana se acercaba, y con ello el viaje hacia la ciudad de los Aniquiladores. Las armas de las cuatro chicas seguían custodiadas por sus captores, quienes les habían depositado dos brazaletes a cada una de ellas para que se mantuvieran en un radio próximo de 20 metros. Las cuatro muchachas estaban mucho más tranquilas, habían podido estar juntas en un corto período de tiempo bajo la constante vigilancia de los otros cuatro. Yamato abrió la puerta de conductor del descapotable negro.

Ishida... no cabemos todos en el vehículo – proclamó Ken.

Es verdad ¿cómo vamos a ir los ocho juntos? – replicó Taichi.

Fácil – Yamato pulsó un botón, el coche emitió un sonido extraño en la parte trasera – metedlas en el maletero, he iniciado el programa de mantenimiento para mascotas.

¡Serás cabrón! – chilló la pelirroja – no soy ningún animal¡métete tú ahí dentro, que pondré el programa para mantenimiento de cerdos!.

Las chicas fueron prácticamente arrastradas hacia el pequeño cobijo, una vez las pudieron meter, a pesar de los numerosos gritos, arañazos, patadas y demás, presionaron otros dos botones, uno para agrandar el espacio trasero y otro para insonorizarlo.

El viaje fue relativamente calmado, pese a que no escuchaban los numerosos gritos y quejas proferidos desde la parte trasera del automóvil, de vez en cuando Yamato, que iba al volante, notaba los pequeños embistes que debían estar dando las cuatro mujeres. Sin más contratiempos llegaron a la lúgubre ciudad, entrar en ella no fue difícil, ya que los guardias que se encargaban de vigilar a los extranjeros que se adentraban en ella les reconocieron de inmediato, y con una expresión atemorizada les dejaron pasar caballerosamente.

El coche se dirigió a las zonas bajas de la localidad, si Aniquiladores era de por sí una ciudad corrompida, contaminada, sucia y oscura, el cuadro de los barrios bajos era espectacular. Prostitutas pululaban cual fantasmas en una mansión abandonada, sobre un asfalto medio podrido y negruzco, se escuchaban a menudo gritos y llantos, acompañados de disparos y de vez en cuando alguna que otra explosión, y lo más desolador era ver los constantes riachuelos de sangre que manaban de cuerpos sin vida, recientemente arrebatada, o de varios días, en cual caso el cadáver comenzaba a dar signos de putrefacción. El coche se dirigió a una de las zonas más escondidas, y tomó aparcamiento en un hueco apenas visible, los integrantes se bajaron, y Yagami se decidió a abrir el maletero, pronto salieron las cuatro figuras de las chicas, quienes tenían un semblante de cansancio y odio. Yamato cogió a Sora del hombro ante su sorpresa y la arrimó hacia él, ésta se estremeció y puso cara de asco.

Hay que simular un poco, como si fuéramos una pareja – sólo pudo oír los constantes quejidos que la joven proliferaba junto a maldiciones, insultos y juramentos. Pero notó que la chica le seguía el juego, no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que la zona en la que estaban no era precisamente para que una joven aparentara ir sola por las calles. Se dirigieron a un pequeño edificio aparentemente cochambroso. Takeru introdujo una tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta de entrada.

Bueno, hermano, tú dirígete a la sala de los jefes, nosotros vamos a hablar con Masato, debe de tener noticias frescas para nosotros. Dejaremos a las chicas en la habitación de espera¿qué te parece?.

Está bien Takeru, pero la pelirroja se viene conmigo.

Yamato... no antepongas el placer a las obligaciones...

No me tomes por idiota, habrá que llevarles una muestra del nuevo especímen que hemos encontrado¿no?.

¡Pero tú que te crees, cerdo bastardo? – Sora se dispuso a darle un puñetazo al rubio, cosa que no sucedió, ya que el atractivo muchacho la detuvo antes siquiera de levantar la mano.

Está bien... como quieras.

¡De eso ni hablar, no dejaremos a nuestra amiga sola! – gritó Mimi alterada.

¡Ya es hora de ajustar cuentas, sucios perros carroñeros! – secundó Miyako desinhibida.

Hikari mientras permanecía callada, apoyada en la pared, estaba un poco afectada por lo que había estado a punto de provocar, aún así notaba el calor de sus dos amigas que la sujetaban con fuerza.

Los otros tres chicos dieron un suspiro y sin aparente dificultad se las llevaron a hombros mientras las jóvenes gritaban y pataleaban como unas niñas que se habían agarrado un tremendo berrinche.

¿Vamos? tendrás el placer de conocer a mis superiores, ni siquiera Takeru, Ken y Taichi están autorizados a verles, sólo lo han hecho en contadas ocasiones.

Me da igual.

Caminaron a lo largo de varios pasillos, si el edificio aparentaba ser una choza, por dentro era totalmente lo contrario, alfombras color rojo se extendían a lo largo de los pasillos, sobre un suelo perfectamente maquetado y barnizado, las paredes eran de madera, perfectamente tratada y con numerosas imágenes talladas en ellas, de gran belleza, la iluminación era tenue, pero la decoración era exquisita, sea cual fuere esa organización había una cosa muy clara, tenían dinero y poder. Llegaron hasta un pequeño recibidor, en él se encontraban dos mujeres extremadamente bellas, las cuales al ver a Yamato se abalanzaron a sus brazos con efusividad.

¡Nene, te esperábamos! – exclamó abiertamente una de ellas mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

Menudo recibimiento, así da gusto llegar...

Oh, Yamato, espero que esta noche te pases por nuestra habitación para jugar un poco – dijo la otra mujer con tono pícaro.

Sora observaba discretamente la escena, con un semblante serio, le molestaba estar allí, no pintaba nada, desde luego el rubio era todo un casanova, un sentimiento frustrante invadió su cuerpo, pero tenía que seguir allí, disfrutando de la "escenita".

Mmm... me lo pensaré, espero no tener muchas cosas que hacer, además, necesito relajarme un poco...

Eso espero, nene – continuó la mujer acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Tras flirtear un poco las dos bellezas, Yamato se despidió de ellas y volvió junto a Sora, ésta le miró con recelo.

¿Qué te pasa¿estás celosa? – preguntó seductoramente.

¡Anda ya! solo me preguntaba cómo puede haber mujeres tan frívolas como para coquetear así contigo.

Bueno... lo normal es que las mujeres coqueteen conmigo, tú debes de ser la excepción a la regla, pero tranquila, no tengo intención de ir a su habitación por la noche, es demasiado aburrido...

¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ya te he dicho que me da igual.

¿Segura? – dijo Yamato mientras acorralaba a Sora contra la pared.

Se...gura... – respondió la pelirroja intimidada ante la acción de su acompañante.

Yo diría que te pongo nerviosa...

Lo... que pasa... es que eres... muy arrogante...

Mmm... hueles muy bien... – Yamato deslizaba los labios por el cuello de Sora, a ésta le latía el corazón demasiado deprisa como para hacer algún movimiento, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella y la paralizaba.

Me dan ganas de comerte... – el rubio Ishida alzó el mentón de la pelirroja y enterró un apasionado beso sobre sus labios, cogiéndola delicadamente del cuello, mientras Sora se amoldaba a su ritmo frenético y apoyaba las dos manos en la pared, tras el ritmo desenfrenado que hubo en un principio el beso fue disminuyendo de intensidad, Yamato deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello que comenzó a besar con lentitud, mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta llegar a las caderas que sujetó con firmeza, volvió a subir, besando repetitivamente los labios de la muchacha y deshaciéndose de ellos con un último beso lento y suave.

Maldito... – Yamato selló sus labios con el dedo índice.

No digas más, reconoce que te ha encantado, por lo menos a mí si.

Aparta tus sucias manos de mis caderas.

Yamato rió disimuladamente, e ignorándola la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta una puerta de gran tamaño.

Aquí se encuentran los superiores... – susurró.

Pero antes de tocar la puerta, oyó voces, una larga conversación se desarrollaba dentro de la sala, y lo que no sabían los dos jóvenes es que al oírla, el curso de sus vidas cambiaría radicalmente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, por fin actualicé el fic, ya sé que como de costumbre me retrasé horrores, pero es que tenía una gran falta de inspiración, me ponía a escribir y al leer lo que escribía me daban ganas de echar los intestinos por el váter... Así que me di un poco de tiempo para analizar un poco a los personajes y hacer que evolucionara la historia en el sentido que yo quería.

Lo siento de veras, sé que hay gente que esperaba mucho este capítulo, pero no tengo otras razones que dar, sólo quiero hacer bien el trabajo, espero haberlo conseguido y que os guste el capítulo, espero que me comentéis qué os ha parecido mediante reviews, y así de paso compruebo si el haberme dado un poco de tiempo ha merecido la pena...

En fin, os dejo ya con los reviews.

_**Angel Nemesis:** Misao- Kenshin... prefiero Kaoru-Kenshin... jeje! Bueno, cada cual tiene sus gustos, y tampoco me desagrada esa pareja, pero prefiero a Misao con Aoshi... Bueno, lo de la nanotecnología se me ocurrió por el manga de Alita, sólo que modifiqué cosas, he hecho un "pupurrí", entre manga y juegos de rol, sí porque hay cosas de la historia que he sacado de algunos juegos de rol que me gustan... Yamato... ya sabes, es sexy de por sí... Bueno, espero tu opinión sobre el capítulo, besos!_

_**Atori-chan:** Espero haber resuelto tu duda en este capítulo, la verdad, yo también había pensado en lo mismo, por eso se me ocurrió explicarlo en un capítulo, aunque no sea transcendental en la historia, pero creo que así se aclararán cosas... Matt... ¿un lobo, nop, lo de los colmillos es como una especie de implante, hay que tener en cuenta que también los podría utilizar en la lucha, aunque sólo en un caso de extrema necesidad, básicamente los utiliza para meter venenos en sus vístimas, dejarlas aturdidas y esas cosas, ya sabes, primero las seduce y luego... jeje!_

_**Hillary:** Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, hay un par de escenas "románticas" que espero sean de tu agrado... Como ves la atracción entre Yamato y Sora cada vez es más evidente, y es que éste chico está volviendo loca a nuestra querida pelirroja, aunque ya me gustaría a mí que se pusiera igual de cariñoso que con ella..._

_**Alexeigirl:** En principio, me alegro muchísimo de que continúes con Vientos del Sur, espero que te vaya bien con el fic. La verdad es que haces que se me salten los colores... como ya he dicho antes, he cogido varias ideas del manga "Alita" y de juegos de rol, aunque claro, adaptándolas al fic... ay, de veras te lo digo, no creo que vuelva a hacer un fic futurista en mucho tiempo (cuando acabe este), porque da muchos quebraderos de cabeza... Sobre la relación de Yamato y Sora, sí, en un principio parece que no es el tema principal del fic, pero poco a poco se irá haciendo más importante, porque les quedan muchas cosas por pasar. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

_**SkuAg:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que disfrutes más de éste capítulo que del anterior, besos!._

_**Lain4:** Gracias... pero tampoco es para tanto... ¿te recuerda al FFVI, bueno, ese final no lo conozco así que no te puedo decir... Sólo otra cosa, por el amor de todos los santísimos santos, actualiza en cuanto puedas, que tienes tus dos fics pendientes de un hilo y a mí con la cabeza que me hace chirivitas sólo de pensar en lo que puede pasar, sé buena y procura no tardar! Bueno, espero hayas disfrutado del capi, saludos!_

_**Izumi:** Hala! Ya está! Siguiente capítulo subido! Ya era hora lo sé... aquí ya hay más romance, la verdad es que en este capítulo parece que a Yamato se le salen las hormonas, y a Sora también, solo que las controla más, me encanta la idea de que veas a Sora y Matt al estilo dark, jejeje! Bueno, espero tu comentario sobre el capítulo, besitos!_

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible mi otro fic, hasta el próximo capítulo!

_**Sakura-hop**_


	5. Lazos de sangre

Sora forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas ante el agarre apretado al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de Yamato. Antes de entrar por la puerta el joven había escuchado varios murmullos, parecía ser que había una reunión de los altos mandos de la banda. Sora sin apreciar la conversación que se desarrollaba en el interior de la habitación seguía moviéndose escandalosamente, pensando que el "rubio pervertido" quería meterle mano debajo de la camisa negra ajustada que había debajo de su corsé ahora completamente desgarrado. Yamato en un arrebato de impaciencia le tapó la boca y la bloqueó completamente, y con una gélida mirada que emanaba de sus cristalinos ojos y penetraba en los suyos la sostuvo frente suyo.

No hagas ningún ruido si no quieres morir.

La pelirroja dejó de hacer movimiento alguno, no por lo que había susurrado Ishida, que aún así le había provocado un leve estremecimiento, sino porque se había percatado de los murmullos antes inaudibles para ella y que eran el verdadero motivo de que el rubio le mantuviera la boca cerrada, se decidió a escuchar como su compañero, ya que seguramente la conversación sería una información muy valiosa para su misión, aunque la verdad, no soportaba estar sujetada de una forma tan posesiva por el joven, le hacía sentirse como una muñeca de trapo.

Parece ser que los Teenage Wolves están ya de camino hacia la sede, señor.

"Punto importante, así que estos cuatro despreciables chicos se hacen llamar Teenage Wolves, cuando nos hayamos librado de ellos, mandaré a los soldados de Eliseo que les troceen parte por parte" pensó Sora.

Sí señor, deben de estar al caer, ¿hago llamar a la guardia?.

No, de momento no será necesario – una voz mucho más grave y estruendosa que las dos anteriores sonó esta vez, tras la primera frase hizo un leve carraspeo y continuó – dejaremos que Yamato llegue hasta aquí y nos de toda la información de la misión. Según los últimos datos que nos dieron tienen a cuatro chicas provenientes de Eliseo, ese es el factor fundamental, debemos dejarles actuar hasta que nos entreguen a las jóvenes, cuando lo hagan ya no nos serán necesarios. Matadles a todos.

Las facciones blanquecinas de Yamato parecían invisibles del estupor que invadió su rostro. Sora notó al contacto un temblor procedente de todo su cuerpo, sin duda el joven estaba conteniendo la ira. La pelirroja se vio temblando a sí misma cuando escuchó trs una breve pausa la continuación del diálogo.

¿Y las chicas? ¿qué se sabe sobre ellas?.

Tenemos los datos principales, y hay algo que le gustará saber.

Adelante.

Parece ser que no son simples habitantes de Eliseo, dominan también la magia de cada una de las cuatro principales castas de los Exaltados.

Asombroso...

Le mostraré la información en la pantalla.

Unos leves zumbidos invadieron la sala acompañados de un último pitido agudo y molesto.

Miyako Inoue, especialista en informática y electrónica, parece ser el cerebro del grupo, sus conocimientos sobre las dos materias son impresionantes, aunque no es de extrañar habiéndose educado en la Escuela Superior de Eliseo, pertenece a la casta del Cenit.

Interesante... prosigue.

Mimi Tachikawa, tiene grandes habilidades en el uso de armas a distancia y proyectiles, se podría decir que sus conocimientos sobre este tipo de armas son infinitamente superiores a los mayores expertos del mundo, pertenece a la casta del Crepúsculo.

Hikari Yagami – prosiguió la segunda voz – con un increíble talento en cuestión de magia y conjuración, ha sido entrenada por las mejores sacerdotisas de Eliseo y tiene un enorme potencial, pertenece a la casta del Alba.

Sora Takenouchi, superdotada en todo lo referente al uso de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, de filo y cortantes, parece ser que utiliza técnicas de velocidad ultrarrápida, aunque todavía está en fase de aprendizaje respecto a esto último, pertenece a la casta de la Noche.

Vaya vaya... esas cuatro jovencitas no son moco de pavo.

Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer cuando tengamos a las chicas en nuestro poder?.

Sencillo... debéis preparar la máquina Temporis, dudo que digan una sola palabra por mucho que las torturemos, sin embargo, la tortura mental hará mella en ellas, por muy fuertes que sean físicamente, mentalmente no están preparadas para enfrentarse al mundo exterior, esa máquina conseguirá arrebatarles de su cabeza todos los conocimientos que ellas poseen y que nosotros anhelamos.

¿Y después?.

Sino se vuelven locas acabarán siendo simples cuerpos inertes, las utilizaremos como cobayas para nuestras investigaciones.

A Sora le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Así eran lo humanos del mundo exterior?. ¿Así eran los hombres?. Se supone que debía estar preparada para afrontar situaciones como esa o peores, pero dentro de su mente no cabía la sola idea de hacerle a un ser humano semejante cosa. Tenía que huir, tenía que hacerlo a toda costa y alertar a sus amigas del peligro que corrían. Entonces notó que la presión que Yamato había estado ejerciendo sobre ella se desvanecía, pronto ambos cuerpos se separaron y Sora notó la ausencia de calor que emanaba del joven. Con otra expresión fría y distante, el joven le ordenó mantenerse callada. Pronto observó cómo Yamato desnudaba su antebrazo izquierdo de la camisa negra y con la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha comenzaba a arañar el antebrazo, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manar.

"Está... ¿escribiendo?" fue todo lo que Sora atinó a pensar en ese momento.

Tras la extraña acción del rubio, éste se dirigió a la pelirroja agarrándola de la mano.

Debemos escapar de aquí cuanto antes – susurró – ya he avisado al resto, nos esperarán en el vehículo, procura no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, intentaremos pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

¿Qué has... informado al resto?.

Dispuestos a partir inmediatamente, la pareja se aventuró unos cuantos pasos, a mitad de pasillo les salió al paso un pequeño ser. A simple vista parecía un simple ruiseñor, sin embargo toda su estructura física era de un metal centelleante y los pequeños ojos parecían lupas que les enfocaban directamente. El extraño pajarillo comenzó a emitir un canto, al principio suave y pausado, casi insonoro, sin embargo a los pocos segundos, el ritmo del canto fue acelerando convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de sonidos ensordecedora e insoportable para el oído.

¡Mierda, corre o nos descubrirán! – dijo Yamato exasperado.

Antes de comenzar a correr atinaron a escuchar las mismas voces que antes.

¡Señor, intrusos!.

El hombre de la voz grave volvió a toser y con tono malhumorado respondió.

Dadles caz y matadles.

Yamato y Sora comenzaron la veloz carrera en pos de su huida.

Takeru se movía con acusada intranquilidad en el exterior del edificio, sus dos compañeros aguardaban apoyados en el lateral del descapotable negro, sin aparentar el nerviosismo que el joven rubio pero con los mismos temores, mientras que las prisioneras habían vuelto al refugio en el maletero del coche.

Hacía ya rato que había recibido el mensaje de parte de su hermano. Su brazo izquierdo había comenzado a temblar, al descubrirlo observó un mensaje grabado en su antebrazo, el único con quien podía comunicarse mediante este método era su hermano Yamato, ya que la misma sangre los unía y por eso mismo se extrañó.

"¿Habrá pasado algo?" se preguntó el muchacho.

Al comenzar a leer el mensaje su rostro palideció completamente:

"Nos han tendido una trampa, huid hacia el coche y esperadnos ahí".

Y eso es lo que había hecho, sin dar ninguna explicación, ordenó a sus dos compañeros que cogieran a las chicas y las llevaran hasta el vehículo, ellos, extrañados ante su actitud fueron reticentes al principio, pero al ver la contraída expresión de sus facciones intuyeron que algo malo había pasado y obedecieron al instante. Las jóvenes nada pudieron hacer, ya que habían sido bloqueadas mediante las esposas que llevaban y una cinta que les había sido colocada en la cabeza, la cual les impedía articular palabra alguna.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el aviso, y Yamato aún no llegaba. Takeru comenzó a notar un leve hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, su hermano bien podía estar en serios problemas y mientras tanto él esperando sin hacer nada.

"Tal vez debería ir a ayudarle".

Volvió a esperar, el hormigueo se hizo cada vez más intenso, hasta que la paciencia pudo con él, agarró su rifle de francotirador y avanzó hasta la entrada. Sin embargo sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, frenándole.

¿Adónde crees que vas? – preguntó Ken inquisitivamente.

¿Estamos tontos o qué, es obvio que mi hermano tiene problemas, sino ya estaríamos alejándonos de este lugar.

No vayas, es peligroso, y lo que menos nos hace falta es perder a otro de los nuestros.

¡Jodido imbécil! ¿¡estás insinuando que Yamato está muerto, porque si es así te mataré con mis propias manos.

¿Y qué si lo está? ¡no podemos hacer nada! ¡tenemos que mirar por nosotros mismos, esperaremos otro rato y sino salen, nos marcharemos – dijo Ken, Taichi asintió desde un tercer plano.

Takeru notó la rabia hervir en su sangre, sin más dilación le dio un puñetazo en la cara al peliazul.

Cabrón...

No pudo seguir con la sarta de insultos porque Ken le respondió al ataque con otro golpe en la cara del mismo calibre.

Piensa Takeru, debemos mantener la sangre fría.

El menor de los Ishida inclinó el rostro hacia el pavimento y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello dorado. Decididamente volvió a alzar el rostro.

Quince minutos...

Ken y Taichi abrieron los ojos como platos.

Dadme quince minutos más, si para entonces ninguno de nosotros ha salido, coged el vehículo y partid.

Sin más dilación, Takeru armó el rifle y se aventuró al interior de la estratégica mansión.

Yamato y Sora habían estado corriendo durante diez minutos por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, la joven pelirroja apenas sabía cuál era su ubicación, pero veía en el rostro de Yamato tal decisión, que supo que iban en la dirección correcta. A pesar de que sabían que los estaban buscando, todavía no había salido a su paso ningún impedimento.

¡Rápida, ya casi estamos!.

Sora en su carrera miró al atractivo muchacho con sorna.

¡Perdona guapo, pero estoy corriendo a la misma velocidad que tú!.

Yamato se sorprendió al descubrir en la chica el enorme grado de orgullo que tenía.

¿¡Hasta en una situación como esta estás dispuesta a discutir conmigo? – vio cómo Sora fruncía el ceño – bueno... si así lo quieres y tanto dices que corres a mi misma velocidad, veremos a ver si me alcanzas.

Yamato aceleró de forma estrepitosa, adelantándose un par de metros.

¡Ya verás pedazo de chulo!.

De la misma forma en que Yamato había huido, Sora le alcanzó, sin apenas dificultad. Ahora la carrera que habían emprendido hace rato, parecía más una competición de velocidad que una huida.

"Esta chica es genial" – pensó Yamato.

En su ansia por la competición, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una figura esperaba al final del largo pasillo, en cuanto volvieron a dirigir la vista al frente frenaron al instante.

Cuánto tiempo Yamato...

Kyo Wakashizumo, comandante en jefe de los White Snake, el principal grupo de la mafia kartiana, permanecía estático en su lugar. A Sora realmente le sorprendió su aspecto. Una larga melena blanquecina, casi como la nieve, caía con gracia hasta más de la mitad de su espalda y unos pequeños y afilados ojos de un gris claro les observaban con desprecio. Su atuendo también fue objeto de curiosidad para la pelirroja, sus ropajes eran holgados y sencillos, de color gris plata, una túnica parecida a un abrigo sin mangas las cubría y llevaba oculto su brazo derecho mediante una capa que le cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, aquel hombre no parecía para nada un asesino, sino un monje, sin embargo la mirada que les ofrecía no aparentaba compasión alguna.

Libérame de las esposas, juntos será más fácil derrotarle... – susurró Sora al oído de Yamato.

Que te lo has creído – sonrió el joven rubio – no te voy a dejar libre para que huyas después del combate.

Serás imbécil...no es un adversario fácil...

Yo tampoco lo soy, tu permanece en tu sitio – dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo y encaminándose al frente.

Sora fue invadida por una tonalidad parecida al color de sus ojos por la ira, desde luego que el asesino a sueldo que le había capturado era un completo prepotente.

Yamato dio unos cuantos pasos para situarse frente a frente ante el líder de los White Snake, tan solo a unos tres metros. Pasó delicadamente la mano por el cabello apartando parte de su flequillo de la cara y sonrió.

Kyo, hace ya mucho desde nuestro último enfrentamiento... veo que has venido a mi encuentro carcomido por el fracaso...

Estúpido, aquella vez hicimos una retirada estratégica.

¿Así le llamas ahora a tu derrota?.

Kyo ignoró el comentario de Yamato, hizo una reverencia y fijó su mirada en la pelirroja que se situaba varios metros detrás suyo.

Señorita Takenouchi, es un placer conocerla, me han encomendado la misión de llevarla con los superiores de esta organización, la Mano Negra, en unos instantes le llevaré con ellos – Sora le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

Ishida desenfundó de la nada su mandoble de dos metros, lo agarró con una mano y apuntó directamente hacia su oponente.

¿Tanta vergüenza te da que ahora cambias de tema, ni en sueños te la vas a llevar muchacho, porque ni en sueños me vencerás.

Ah Yamato... muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos – fue entonces cuando descubrió su brazo derecho, el cual portaba un arma casi idéntica a la de Yamato, pero lo más curioso...

Lo más curioso es que el brazo que la portaba no era normal y corriente, varios cables se interconectaban en aquella estructura metálica. Yamato observó asombrado el nuevo miembro que poseía su adversario.

Precioso, ¿verdad, la extremidad que me arrebataste ha sido reemplazada por una mucho mejor. Aleación de titanio, comprobarás en tus propias carnes el potencial de mi nueva técnica, la nanotecnología nos ha dado muchas ventajas últimamente, ya no sólo son los chips, ahora podemos construir máquinas humanas. La velocidad con la que manejo ahora el mandoble se ha triplicado, y la potencia de ataque es muy superior, no vencerás, Yamato.

El rubio chasqueó la mandíbula e hizo una maniobra con su arma, colocándola ahora en posición ofensiva, con el brazo libre hizo otro movimiento. Lo extendió al frente y con expresión burlona meneó la mano hacia sí mismo.

Entonces si tan poderoso te crees que eres ven y comprobaremos el potencial de ambos ataques.

Kyo rió.

Esto va a ser muy divertido.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos saltaron desde sus posiciones y una fugaz lucha se abrió ante la asombrada pelirroja, que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, intentando observar la precisión de los movimientos de cada uno. Sombras centelleantes se movían a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo sonar de vez en cuando el rugir del metal de sus armas al encontrarse.

De repente ambos volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones, Kyo irguiéndose y con una notable expresión de aburrimiento, y Yamato encorvado y apoyado sobre su enorme espada. Su respiración era contínua y fatigada, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se irguió al igual que su enemigo.

Te lo dije Yamato, mi superioridad ante ti es abismal.

¡¡Cállate!.

Y volvieron a luchar, por mucho que Yamato le asestara golpes, Kyo los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad o los bloqueaba velozmente con su arma, haciendo resonar en el espacio el eco de las dos espadas enfrentadas.

Con un ágil movimiento Kyo alzó su mandoble, haciéndolo chocar contra el hombro de Yamato, éste a duras penas consiguió esquivarlo y hacer que la profunda herida que podría haber sido fuera un simple corte. La dura lucha continuó desequilibrándose a favor de Kyo, Yamato cada vez estaba más cansado y recibía golpes que por los pelos esquivaba, dejando en su cuerpo numerosos cortes superficiales. Kyo aprovechó un descuido del rubio para agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí.

Me estoy aburriendo, Yamato... tal vez tenga que ir a por la chica para sacar tus últimas fuerzas. A tus jefes no les importará que se la entregue con algún miembro amputado.

A Yamato se le entrecortó la respiración. Al alzar la vista hacia Kyo vio que éste estaba prácticamente al lado de Takenouchi. La joven pelirroja miraba impotente al hombre que se alzaba ante ella, quien portaba el arma con la intención de dañarla a ella. Lo que vino a continuación fue extremadamente rápido, Sora creía que iba a morir, el arma se dirigió en picado hacia ella, y entonces oyó el contacto del metal con la carne, de su brazo salió un pequeño reguero de sangre y al abrir los ojos vio a Yamato enfrente suyo, el arma había atravesado su hombro derecho por completo, llegando incluso al brazo de la muchacha, el cual tenía un pequeño rasguño.

La sangre cayó a borbotones, empapando el torso de Yamato y parte del pecho de Sora, quien trataba de sostenerle. Kyo se volvió a acercar, estaba bastante enfadado, su ataque había fallado.

Con que esas tenemos... ahora te las das de príncipe azul... – sacudió la sangre de la espada – pues terminemos con esto cuanto antes...

¡Pum! El sonido de un arma de fuego cortó la escena, el brazo de Kyo comenzó a emitir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, éste se dio media vuelta.

El juego termina por hoy, Kyo.

Takeru Takaishi avanzaba hacia el lugar apuntando con el rifle de francotirador todavía humeando.

Aunque si quieres podemos seguir.

No me importaría – respondió el afectado.

Takeru no vaciló, y disparó de nuevo hacia el brazo metálico, un leve estallido eléctrico resonó en el lugar, varios cables habían sido seccionados y Kyo se había quedado inmovilizado. El joven Takaishi al acercarse le dio con la culata del rifle al oponente de su hermano, haciendo que cayera al suelo unos metros más allá. Cogió a Sora y la ayudó a llevar al rubio.

Hay que darse prisa, pronto se desbloqueará la avería de su brazo y entonces no saldremos vivos.

Se echaron a la carrera, seguidos al instante por Kyo. Doblaron unas cuantas esquinas que daban lugar a pasillos extremadamente largos, parecía que el camino nunca acabaría cuando la vieron ante ellos, la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y podían divisar la forma del elegante descapotable negro.

¡¡¡Ken, activa el blindaje! – se le oyó gritar a Taichi.

Sora paró un segundo sorprendiendo a Takeru.

Déjame alejar a este tipo – le dijo a Takeru.

Estás... loca... – Yamato se volvió a erguir – no te dejaremos...

¡¡No voy a huir! ¡¡No puedo huir! ¡¡Jamás huiría abandonando a mis amigas!.

Ni hablar – contestó Takeru.

Sora, llena de rabia, hizo un movimiento increíblemente rápido y le arrebató al joven Takaishi la llave de sus esposas, que anteriormente, cuando llegó en su ayuda, le había visto que colgaba desde su cinturón.

¡¡Maldita...!

Takenouchi se despojó de sus esposas, y Takeru y Yamato, que se había zafado de su hermano, no lograron alcanzarla.

La atlética joven esperó erguida la llegada de Kyo, hizo su grácil movimiento, y las cuchillas salieron de sus antebrazos, seguían relucientes, casi intactas y su forma curvada se anteponía a Sora, ya que se había colocado en posición de combate.

Y ahí apareció el jefe de los White Snake, doblando la esquina. Al ver a la pelirroja preparada para el ataque, sonrió cada vez más y aceleró la carrera.

La embestida fue bestial, Sora apenas la pudo resistir, los dos hermanos se dirigían hacia la escena, Yamato volvía a portar el arma en posición de ataque, aunque la sangre seguía resbalando a mares por su torso.

Entonces los dos jóvenes se quedaron asombrados. Aquella pelirroja comenzó a hacer movimientos apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano, parecía un destello danzante. Dio una voltereta en el aire y se colocó detrás de Kyo, seccionando los poco cables que quedaban intactos de su extremidad.

Y después, un enorme estallido, el aparato mecánico estaba calcinado por varias, aún así seguía funcionando, porque Kyo, en un arrebato de ira, logró golpear a Sora quien atravesó la cristalera con una potencia de impacto bestial, Yamato se dirigió a la ventana para ayudar a la joven.

Sora vio que iba a impactar en el suelo y casi automáticamente se colocó en posición fetal para que el golpe fuera menor, de repente se vio rodeada de dos masculinos brazos.

"Yamato".

El joven la recogía entre sus brazos, el impacto llegó al instante. Sora se levantó intacta, una expresión de horror invadió su rostro al ver a Yamato.

La sangre se esparcía en el pavimento como si hubieran tirado un globo de agua al suelo desde una altura de 20 metros. Yamato mantenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, sin embargo había perdido el brillo en ellos, su mirada se tornó opaca, parecía que el joven estuviera en el mundo de los muertos pero luchara por volver al de los vivos. Takeru llegó al momento, cogiendo a su hermano por el hombro y a Sora de la mano. Se metieron en el vehículo y se perdieron en la negrura de la noche.

Llegaron a gran velocidad a la cabaña del bosque. Una choza bastante disimulada que se escondía bastante bien entre los numerosos arbustos, helechos y árboles que adornaban el natural paraje. El coche aparcó bruscamente y rápidamente salieron los integrantes que lo ocupaban, Sora se encargó de abrir a sus compañeras, con las prisas de la huida montó en el asiento del copiloto con Yamato mientras Takeru asumía el mando al volante. Las chicas salieron, y al comprobar que su amiga estaba sana y salva les embargó un sentimiento de alegría y tranquilidad que demostraron dando calurosos abrazos a la pelirroja.

Sora, amor... temíamos lo peor... – sollozaba una acongojada Mimi.

Dios... creíamos que estarías muerta o en manos de esos rufianes... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Hikari.

Es una larga historia... os la contaré más tarde, lo único que debéis saber es que los planes se nos han ido de las manos, he reunido demasiada información...

El ruido de pasos interrumpió la conversación de las jóvenes, Takeru, Ken y Taichi, corrían de un lado a otro con el material médico. Entraron en la cabaña y cerraron la puerta.

Sora se miró el brazo, estaba completamente empapado de sangre... sangre que no era la suya, sino la de Yamato... sangre de aquel que le había salvado dos veces consecutivas aquella noche, se sorprendió a sí misma con los ojos cristalizados por lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, tenía ganas de... ¿llorar?.

Takeru y Taichi salieron de la cabaña, y para asombro de sus amigas, Sora dio media vuelta y corrió al interior del edificio. Al entrar vio al joven rubio tendido en el suelo, Ken permanecía a su lado, aplicando ungüentos y pomadas sobre la herida ahora vendada de la que no dejaba de manar aquel líquido rojo. Después entraron el resto de las chicas, sorprendidas por la actitud de su compañera, al ver el espectáculo sangriento que se daba en el lugar, el aire de la zona les robó el habla.

Me salvó... – murmuró Sora – me salvó dos veces seguidas... – su mirada seguía fija en la profunda herida del joven.

Miyako se adelantó dos pasos, y sin pensarlo se arrodilló junto a Ken.

Entonces querida amiga, encontraremos el remedio para salvarle.

Miyako y Ken llevaban largo rato con la ardua tarea de "enmedar" la fatal suerte del rubio Ishida. Sora mientras tanto se mantenía al otro lado, al margen del asunto, pero manteniendo su mirada translúcida en aquel atractivo joven.

Mimi e Hikari salieron de la habitación, sería mejor dejar a esos cuatro solos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, cada una fue por su lado, Hikari en dirección al río, pues había escuchado el crepitar del agua no muy lejos, mientras que Mimi decidió esperar afuera, sentada en el capó del automóvil.

Fue cuando Tachikawa se quedó sola, que vio a Taichi apoyado en un árbol, al lado de la choza, con paso sigiloso se dirigió hacia el joven de cabellos alborotados.

¿Qué ha pasado, por qué tu amigo está en esas condiciones?.

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – respondió fríamente el moreno.

Tachikawa se enfadó.

¿¡Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia, ¡¡nos habéis arrastrado hasta aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad! ¡¡creo que merecemos saber por lo menos qué es lo que ocurre! ¡¡primero nos metéis de nuevo en el maletero y luego al salir uno de tus compañeros está divagando entre la vida y la muerte! ¡¡ni siquiera sé por qué ha pasado todo esto!.

Taichi dio un tremendo puñetazo contra la madera del troncó del árbol.

¡¡Joder! ¡¡ni yo mismo sé qué coño pasa! ¡¡lo único que sé es que por culpa de mi falta de confianza Yamato está a punto de morir!.

Taichi fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar de cuclillas, no hizo ni un solo movimiento, simplemente se mantuvo agachado con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Mimi entonces pudo ver sentimientos humanizados en el joven. Instintivamente se inclinó junto al muchacho y delicadamente lo tomó entre su brazos estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, el joven no hizo nada por impedirlo, simplemente escondió el rostro en el regazo de Mimi.

"Tal vez estos hombres no sean simples máquinas de matar, sino seres maltratados por el mundo que buscan el alivio de sus heridas a cualquier precio, que buscan el camino que les lleve a la paz". Los pensamientos de Mimi se fundieron con el abrazo que le proporcionó al joven Yagami.

Hikari se encontraba a la orilla del pequeño riachuelo que circulaba a varios metros de la estancia a la que habían llegado. Se despojó de su calzado para meter los pies en el agua y dejarse masajear por el flujo líquido, alzó la vista en dirección a las numerosas ramas de los árboles que se entrelazaban simulando la tela de una araña.

¿Te gusta este lugar?.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se topó con el hermano menor del herido, que miraba en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho ella momentos antes.

Es tranquilo – respondió ella a la vez que se levantaba para acercarse al joven.

Sí... tienes razón.

Hikari observó a Takeru durante un largo rato, el joven seguía con la mirada vacía, con una angustia interna que no le dejaba respirar.

No fue culpa tuya – dijo de repente la joven

Takeru la miró incrédulo.

Tu hermano sabe a lo que se enfrenta, no fue culpa tuya...

¿¡Y tu qué coño sabes, ¡¡tal vez si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto habría ocurrido!.

Tal vez... pero no lo hiciste, y aún así conseguiste salvarle.

¡¡Cállate!.

El rubio Takaishi cogió abruptamente de la muñeca a Hikari y la estampó contra el árbol. La muchacha cerró los ojos fuertemente, por la inesperada actitud del zagal, al abrirlos vio la expresión de dolor que se dibujaba abiertamente en la faz de Takeru. Hikari deslizó su mano libre por la mejilla del joven.

Tú... eres un hombre bueno...

Qué sabrás... he cometido muchos más pecados de los que imaginas.

Pero... pero... yo veo que tu corazón es honorable, eres una buena persona, por eso yo... yo...

Takeru miró asombrado a la jovencita que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Hikari se acercó lentamente al rostro de Takeru, liberó la mano anteriormente cogida por el joven sin ninguna reticencia por parte de éste, y fue entonces cuando tomó el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Takeru respondió al gesto cogiendo delicadamente a la muchacha por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Probablemente hubiera sido la primera acción casta que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Ya está, todo listo, es un chico demasiado fuerte como para morir por esto – dijo Miyako satisfecha ante el trabajo.

Miya...

Probablemente con los ungüentos de Ken y mi tecnología reconstructora esté como nuevo en un par de días, suerte que tuviera una estructura ósea recubierta de titanio, sino las posibilidades de recuperación hubieran sido nulas.

Tienes razón – dijo Ken.

Sora volvió a mirar a Yamato por enésima vez, se recuperaría... un extraño cosquilleo invadió todo su ser, estaba loca de alegría, él... se encontraba a salvo... ya no corría peligro...

Será mejor que me retire, necesito respirar algo de aire fresco – dijo Miyako a la vez que se levantaba.

Te acompaño – Ken también se levantó de su sitio – toma, si se despierta dale esto – el joven le tendió a Sora un bol con una crema en su interior – probablemente se maree por la pérdida de sangre, esto es una especie de sustituto, así el mareo será bastante más leve.

Sora lo cogió y lo colocó a un lado de su regazo. Los dos muchachos salieron al exterior. Miyako suspiró apoyándose en la pared, a la vez que Ken estiraba los brazos y respiraba el aire fresco.

Parece ser que formamos buen equipo – susurró la joven de cabellos color lila.

Tal vez...

La primera vez que estuvimos a solas nunca imaginé que acabaría hablando así contigo – dijo alegremente Miyako.

Ken se dio media vuelta, quedando justo enfrente de la chica. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

Es verdad, había dicho que te utilizaría como entretenimiento – comentó el joven mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

Oye... tampoco es plan de rememorar completamente enemistades pasadas ¿no? – dijo Miyako a la defensiva, tenía la estúpida manía de hablar más de la cuenta, y eso con aquel joven siempre acarreaba graves consecuencias, en este caso, acabar despedazada – yo creo... que si te fueras de caza... saciarías tu ansia asesina... y tal vez... no tendríamos más de un disgusto.

Ken la ignoró por completo y siguió avanzando, la joven comenzaba a contornear la expresión en una mueca que demostraba horror. En cuanto estuvo a dos centímetros de distancia...

Apoyó el dedo índice sobre su nariz respingona. Miyako no daba crédito a sus ojos, o mejor dicho a su nariz...

Miyako Inoue, me acabo de enamorar de ti, y olvidando episodios pasados, haré que te enamores de mí y que seas solamente mía.

"No puede ser... el mundo está completamente loco..." pensó la chica.

Pero... pero eso no... ¡¡eso no va contigo!.

Me da igual lo que digas, preciosa, te haré mi mujer.

El rubor tomó asiento en el rostro de Miyako, recordó con rabia lo que le había hecho en su último encuentro a solas, hace apenas un día. "Osea... que primero me tortura y luego me dice que se ha enamorado de mí... Esto es una broma".

Pues no lo tendrás tan fácil como tú crees – terminó de decir la joven ladeando la cabeza a espera de que el rubor se marchara de su cara.

La oscuridad invadía la estancia, sin embargo los rayos de la luna se colaban por las rejillas de la ventana iluminando fugazmente el cuerpo maltratado y varonil de Yamato. Sora cogió el bol del ungüento y observó los detalles del dibujo que lo adornaban, dio un leve suspiro y volvió la vista hacia el joven, sorprendiéndose...

Los gatunos y azulados ojos de Yamato estaban abiertos de par en par acechando a Sora, la cual de la sorpresa que se llevó estuvo a punto de tirar el recipiente, con movimientos torpes consiguió mantenerlo en sus manos y lo volvió a depositar en el suelo.

Qué susto me has dado... – dijo Sora avergonzada.

El susto me lo has dado tú a mí... no esperaba descubrirte velando por mi salud... – murmuró el joven.

Bueno... es que el resto no está... y como sólo quedaba yo...

Ya... claro...

Sora cogió el bol nuevamente.

Ken me ha dicho que te de esta pomada... por si te mareas...

Eso ahora no me interesa.

Sora le miró de reojo sorprendida.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Yamato – estás bañada en sangre, ¿tiene alguna herida importante? ¿te hizo algo aquel cabrón?.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena que siguió a sus preguntas. Sora le miraba sorprendida y lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Yamato recogió con el dedo una de las gotas del líquido salado, y Sora se sorprendió a sí misma llorando.

Yo... no sé por qué lloro... pero es que... yo estoy bien... – la pelirroja se intentó secar las lágrimas con su antebrazo ensangrentado, lo que dejó el rastro de sangre por toda su cara – la sangre de mi cuerpo y ropa no es la mía... es la tuya Yamato... es la tuya... no te entiendo... ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto, primero me secuestras junto con mis amigas... y ahora das tu vida por mí... no quiero sufrir más... no quiero verte sufrir más.

Yamato se irguió en un segundo, quedando frente a Sora. Alzó su mentón, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, de su sangre... y se mezclaba con ese precioso líquido cristalino que manaba de sus preciosos ojos.

Eres preciosa... – susurró a la vez que se acercaba a ella – y me estás volviendo completamente loco...

Yamato recostó a Sora entre sus brazos, y se besaron... sus labios se mezclaron con la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que habían padecido juntos en aquel día, sus corazones... se iban uniendo poco a poco, sus espíritus comenzaban a comprenderse... y ellos comenzaban a sentir en todo su ser aquel sentimiento que les aterrorizaba, amor...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de autora... aloha:**

_Sísí... supuestamente iba a actualizar el fic de Esencia de amor antes que hacer un nuevo capítulo de éste... pero que queréis que os diga me comenzaron a venir ideas a la mente... y he escrito este capítulo en toda una noche! Son las 6 de la mañana y no he dormido nada, mañana me levantaré a las 1000 y una horas y mi madré se enfadará muchísimo conmigo, así que pliss, mandadme reviews diciéndome si ha merecido la pena que me pasara toda la noche en vela._

_Por cierto, lo de Teenage Wolves (que como todo el mundo supongo que sabe es el nombre del grupo de música en el que toca Yamato) es el nombre del grupo que conforman Yamato, Takeru, Taichi y Ken, me pareció el más apropiado, jeje... Respecto a la mafia kartiana y a la organización en la que trebejaban los Teenage Wolves, en futuros capítulos se explicará más sobre ellas..._

_Otras cositas... ¡¡hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amigo Victor! 21 añazos que me hace el chaval, ¡¡felicidades!. Y dentro de 22 días hago dos años con mi novio... dios... ¡¡qué horror! ¡¡llevo aguantándole dos años! (ejem... aunque bueno, por algo será...!_

_No sé a qué ha venido esto, pero me apetecía ponerlo. ¿Sabéis en lo que he estado pensando últimamente?. En que me encantaría que todas las fans del sorato pudiéramos reunirnos en algún lugar recóndito del planeta y conocernos, porque sinceramente... ¡¡para mí ya sois como de la familia, jeje!. Sísí... sé que estoy poniendo una sarta de estupideces, pero tenía ganas de hacéroslo saber... además hay que tener en cuenta que estoy medio dormida..._

_Bueno, dejo de dar ya tanto el coñazo y paso a los reviews (que por cierto, creo que son 12... me parecen muchos, jeje!):_

_**Angel Nemesis:** vale vale... entendido! Eso me gusta más, amí la pareja de Aoshi – Misao me gusta tanto como la de Kenshin – Kaoru. Es que para mí, Misao es uno de los mejores personajes de la serie... bueno, aquí se desvela la conversación... pero que malos que son estos jefes de los Teenage Wolves! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, besos!._

_**Priss Yoshisuky: **ya sé que las chicas están un poco paradas en cuanto a acción se refiere, pero eso es algo que tiene que pasar en la historia, por lo menos antes de que ocurriera esto... a partir de ahora les daré más papel en la acción, y créeme los chicos se sorprenderán de muchas cosas, porque nuestras chicas guardan muchos secretos. En fin, que no te pienses que soy machista, que creo que soy una de las chicas más feminista que hay por aquí, jejeje! Besos y disfruta del capi!._

_**hillary: **bueno, en este capítulo sólo hay romance al final... pero como tú dices todos se han hecho un poco más cercanos. Lo de unir fuerzas... ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, tengo varias ideas en mente, así que todavía no estoy segura de lo que haré. Buenos, muchos besos!._

_**sorita-DG1: **gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que para mí Yamato siempre está sexy... en este capítulo Yamato se vuelve más protector y dulce con Sora... pero tranquila, que no dejará de ser ese chico picante que tanto nos gusta. Muchos saludo y gracias por tu review._

_**izumi frontier:** Sora dark... Matt dark... ¡¡me encanta que los veas así, en cierto modo era una de las formas en que quería que se vieran, gracias por tu apoyo, tranquila, no te controles, amí también me parece que el Sorato es la mejor pareja del mundo, jejeje! Besos!._

_**Alexeigirl: **bueno, en este capítulo ha salido la primera máquina nanotecnológica, aunque sea un brazo de titanio, tiene más funciones que hacer de brazo... aparte de eso... bueno, es que ya ni me acuerdo de lo que he escrito. Espero que te gusten el Yamato y la Sora de este capítulo, están más... tiernos... y es que me apetecía hacer una escena romántica del todo, pero como he dicho antes, Yamato no dejará su faceta de Casanova tan fácilmente. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero verte en el próximo capítulo, besukiss!._

_**Atori-chan: **bueno, la actituda de Ken ha cambiado completamente en este capítulo, por lo menos con Miyako, y es que Ken ha sacado a relucir una personalidad bastante divertida... que le traerá de cabeza a Miyako... no todos van a ser tan serios como Takeru, ¿no?. Saludos, y muchas gracias por el apoyo._

_**ichi-san: **los cuatro capítulos a la vez? No sé si la historia lo merece pero bueno... tranki tranki, que roces entre nuestra pareja preferida ya hay, pero hay que dejar que ellos solos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, y para eso ya estoy yo, jejeje! Muchos saludos!_

_**SkuAg: **uys! Me has hecho sonrojar con el review! Lo de la ambientación... lo vuelvo a repetir, no creo que vuelva a hacer un fic futurista en mucho tiempo, porque me trae por el camino de la amargura, si que he cogido información, pero el otro tanto me lo tengo que imaginar yo... y luego darle explicación a todo... y sinceramente... tengo un cierto número de neuronas, y necesito conservar algunas, jeje! Me alegro de que te haya parecido genial, muchas gracias, besos!._

_**Puchiko Tsukino: **me alegro de que cada vez te guste más el sorato, eso es muy buena señal! Bueno, lo de la ropa de Sora... sinceramente, me diste una idea para comenzar este capítulo, qué quieres que te diga, jeje! Yo también me identifico bastante con Sora, y para hombres guapos... ¡¡qué mejor que Yamato! (por lo menos para mí), gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes con este nuevo capítulo, besazos!._

_**Kibun No Tenshi: **gracias por tus felicitaciones, a mí también me encanta la idea de que Yamato acose a Sora, es que se ve tan sumamente atractivo que dan ganas de comérselo, aunque Sora se resista. Bueno, espero que leas este capi y lo disfurtes tanto como el anterior, saludos!._

_**Kari: **bueno, como puedes comprobar, aunque no yo misma me lo crea... he actualizado relativamente pronto, eso es lo que hace estar ya de vacaciones y sin exámenes... ¡toma ya, me siento libre, gracias por el review, espero volver a verte, saludos!._

_Bueno, y esto es todo por ahora, dios mío... ya son las 7 menos 20 de la mañana... no voy a dormir ni 4 horas, estas venadas que me dan son realmente criminales..._

_En fin, espero veros pronto, actualizad todas vuestros fics y yaaaaaaaaa!_

_Jeje! Saludos a todos y muchos, muchos besos!_

**_sakurahop_**


	6. El gato y el ratón

La oscuridad forma parte de ti, la oscuridad conforma todo tu ser... has de llegar hasta ella, la verdad te ha sido revelada, ¿acaso quieres aún más pruebas? ¿todavía no comprendes el significado de que estés aquí?.

-¿Cómo...?

Otra vez... el paisaje de las tinieblas... me rodea, me llama, algo tengo que hacer, desde aquella noche en la que...

-¡Sora! cariño... debes de tener más cuidado.

Una pequeña figura se levantó del suelo, la niña, de unos 8 años de edad intentó mantener el llanto, pero aún así las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su curiosidad e inquietud le habían llevado a intentar trepar por un árbol, ya que minutos antes había divisado una ardilla, ver aquella clase de animales era poco frecuente en los tiempos que corrían, puesto que varias de las razas que antes existían se habían extinguido hacía muchos años, así que la pequeña se apresuró al macizo tronco de aquel abeto en pos de su objetivo, sin embargo a mitad de camino se había cansado ya que sus pequeños bracitos aguantaban a duras penas el peso de su cuerpo y había caído a un par de metros de altura, provocándose un corte profundo en una de sus rodillas de la que comenzaba a manar sangre.

La pequeña al observar el estado de la herida dejó de contener el llanto para dar paso a un estado casi esquizofrénico, la mujer se acercó cautelosamente y la arrulló en sus brazos.

-Tranquila pequeña, ahora mismo vamos a casa y te curo la herida.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡duele muchoooo! ¡buaaa!

La madre sonrió, se notaba que su hija era una niña sana, simplemente con oír su llanto enérgico le bastaba para saberlo. Cogió en brazos a la infante y se dirigió a un pequeño pero hogareño edificio que había a pocos metros de ahí, construido en madera y metal. Abrió la verja que daba a un pequeño jardín, su césped era de un tono verdoso muy intenso, los laterales del césped eran sustituidos por plantaciones de flores de todos los colores y tipos que por aquella zona había, la mujer caminó tranquila a través del pequeño camino de losas de mármol que atravesaba el jardín y entró en la casa.

Se dirigió al salón, una habitación muy grande e iluminada por sus amplios ventanales, depositó a la pequeña en un sillón y se apresuró al cuarto de baño a por los materiales médicos, cuando llegó, vio que la pequeña había aumentado el volumen de su llanto y se apresuró a curarle la herida, con delicadeza expandió un pequeño trapo con una sustancia amarillenta que hizo que de inmediato la herida dejara de sangrar, y a los pocos minutos no quedaba ni rastro del golpe.

-¿Ves cómo no era para tanto?.

La pequeña sonrió.

-Jo mami, pensaba que me iba a quedar sin pierna.

-¿Sin pierna? ¿quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?.

-Papi me dijo el otro día que en la guerra cuando él luchaba contra todos esos señores malos, un amigo suyo se hizo pupa en la pierna y se le cayó y pensé que a mí me pasaría lo mismo...

-Ese... – se dispuso a maldecir la mujer, pero interrumpió su comentario con un suspiro- en fin... cuando llegue a casa ya hablaré yo con él...

-¿Y sabes lo que me contó también?

La mujer miró asustada a la pequeña, en espera de un comentario parecido al anterior.

-Que si me tocaba mucho el ombliguito, al final se me metería dentro de la tripa y me moriría porque se me saldría toda la sangre del cuerpo por el agujero...

-¡Oh por dios! Sora, cariño, no hagas caso a tu padre... a veces creo que es más fantasioso que tú... bueno, creo que ya es hora de que prepare la comida, nena, sal al jardín a jugar si quieres, pero no salgas de la casa, ¿entendido?.

La pequeña asintió inocentemente y se apresuró a coger varios de sus juguetes para salir a jugar fuera y disfrutar del cálido día.

Una tranquila brisa se paseaba por el lugar, mientras que la pequeña pelirroja jugaba con varios muñecos de aleación de hierro simulando un campo de batalla y representando con ello una dura lucha entre dos bandos de soldados, el énfasis con el que jugaba era notorio, de vez en cuando daba varios gritos de guerra que le había enseñado su padre y que a su madre no le hacía ninguna gracia que conociera, aún así ella no le hacía caso, y varias veces se había llevado una tremenda regañina por parte de su progenitora. Alzó uno de sus muñecos mientras que daba un grito de pelea, sin embargo el muñeco se le resbaló de la mano y salió volando por los aires.

-¡Ouch!

La niña se volteó ante la queja proveniente de la entrada de la casa y rápidamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba presurosa.

-¡Papaaaaa!

Un alto y musculoso hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos se acariciaba la frente, donde comenzaba a salir un pequeño bulto. Al ver a la pequeña abalanzarse sobre él, de un acto reflejo la cogió en brazos.

-Sora... ¿no podrías tener un poco más de cuidado cuando juegas? Siempre que llego a casa recibo el cordial saludo por parte de alguno de tus juguetes.

-Pero papi, sino me entreno jugando a la guerra, nunca seré una buena guerrera de mayor...

El hombre hizo una mueca, entre divertido y fastidiado.

-Ay pequeña... creo que debería de dejar de meterte esas ideas en la cabeza por mi propia seguridad... – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-¡Kazuma! – el hombre miró al frente - ¿qué es ese cuento de la pierna partida y el ombligo?

El hombre tragó saliva, su esposa era una mujer muy bella y educada, sin embargo tenía un genio de mil demonios, y era mejor no discutirle las cosas a menos que quisiera llevarse otro golpe en el mismo día. Se acercó a su cónyuge, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi querida Yuuko, hoy estás guapísima.

-Querido... – dijo la mujer sarcásticamente – no cambies de tema.

-¿Qué tema? ¡ah! Huele maravillosamente bien, ¿es la comida?.

Kazuma sabía que si había algo que a su mujer le hiciera olvidar sus enfados, eran los halagos en su arte culinaria. Aunque la verdad es que la comida que ella hacía no era para tirar cohetes.

-Te he puesto tu plato favorito – dijo la mujer olvidándose del tema – pasa anda, que debes de estar cansado.

La familia entró en el hogar y se decidieron a comer lo antes posible, ya que la pequeña tenía bastante hambre al igual que su padre.

La tarde estaba bastante entrada, después de la comida la pequeña familia se acomodó en el salón, y sacaron varios juegos de estrategia militar para el disfrute de la pequeña, Kazuma le enseñaba las reglas, mientras Yuuko observaba la situación un tanto ceñuda, sin embargo, ver a su marido e hija tan entretenidos y felices le arrancó una sonrisa, y fue a la cocina para minutos después llevarles unos cuantos dulces. Tras la sesión de juegos, la pequeña pelirroja quedó agotada y se durmió profundamente, su madre la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su camita... si se podía llamar así. Porque menos la cama de una niña parecía cualquier otra cosa, en realidad era un armatoste metálico de grandes dimensiones, con un mullido colchón y suaves sábanas, en los laterales del mueble había una especie de red metálica de forma cóncava. La explicación para tan extraño armatoste era que su pequeña niña era un diablo a la hora de dormir, no dejaba de moverse en toda la noche, tal era su movimiento, que a menudo solía acabar tirada en el suelto envuelta en las sábanas y con el colchón encima, por lo que Kazuma diseñó una máquina con sensores de movimiento, que hacía que antes de que la pequeña cayera al suelo, volviera a depositarla en su sitio.

Tras apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, los dos adultos volvieron al salón, sus rostros estaban sombríos y carcomidos por la duda, se sentaron en el sofá y se mantuvieron callados durante un largo período de tiempo, finalmente la mujer habló.

-Kazuma... ¿crees que deberíamos hacerlo? – el hombre suspiró con resignación.

-No nos queda otra alternativa, Yuuko... y lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero es tan pequeña... me parece injusto...

-El destino lo ha querido así, sabías lo que iba a pasar antes de que naciera... debemos hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ya está listo, esta noche actuaremos.

La mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, que comenzaron a brotar al sentirse abrazada entre los cálidos y musculoso brazos de su esposo.

La pequeña Sora lo oyó todo, se había levantada para beber un poco de agua, y se encontró con la extraña situación, no se atrevió a acercarse a sus padres, sabía que algo pasaba... y tal vez estuviera relacionado con ella. Pero la mente de una niña es frágil, y el sueño pudo con su curiosidad, así que volvió a su cuarto para seguir disfrutando del placentero Morfeo.

La noche se asomó en el hogar, y los padres de la pequeña entraron en su habitación.

-¿Estás preparada Yuuko?

La mujer asintió firmemente.

-Entonces... comencemos.

Cuando Sora despertó aquella noche a causa de los sonoros ruidos, nunca imaginó ver semejante escena. Su madre gritaba e intentaba zafarse de un trío de hombres, su padre no se encontraba en la habitación, lo que le extraño aún más. Tenía miedo, se encontraba en medio de una escena terriblemente horrorosa, veía como su progenitora sangraba de varias heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, la pequeña lo único que hizo fue esconderse bajo su cama, casi paralizada por el miedo, sus llorosos ojos nublaban todavía más la espesura de oscuridad que invadía el cuarto, sin embargo los gritos de su madre seguían retumbando en su cabeza, pero... ¿por qué no podía ir a ayudarla, había algo en su mente que le ordenaba que se mantuviera al margen, y ella nada podía hacer por evitarlo. De repente otro sonido la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

¡PUM!

¡Un disparo, al segundo vio el cuerpo de su madre caer al suelo, inmóvil... la pequeña quiso alargar su mano hacia su madre, pero tampoco pudo. Se escondió todavía más, esta vez oía claramente la ronca voz de los tres sujetos.

-Espera... noto otra presencia – dijo uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que registremos bien el cuarto.

Los hombres comenzaron a pulular incesantemente por la habitación, registrando todos los recovecos... hasta que miraron debajo de la cama, la descubrirían, iba a morir. Vio el rostro de aquel hombre iluminado por la luz de la luna, unas facciones masculinas y muy marcadas, y unos ojos fríos como el hielo, observaron el lugar donde estaba la pequeña, luego se levantó.

-Aquí no hay nada, habrá sido una falsa alarma.

-Como sea, de todos modos ya hemos hecho el trabajo, al jefe no le gustará saber que no estaba aquí lo que busca... – suspiró otro de los hombres.

Rápida y silenciosamente, los tres desaparecieron, y Sora quedó inmovilizada en su lugar, pensando en la muerte de su madre, en el paradero de su padre, y en por qué aquellos hombres no la habían visto, si se encontraba delante de sus narices.

Se asomo a la ventana de su cuarto, pegando la nariz al alféizar, y observó tímidamente a los tres hombres abandonar el lugar, acto seguido salió de su escondrijo y se postró ante el cadáver de su madre. Ella no lo quería reconocer, no quería ver la dura realidad y comenzó a empujar el cuerpo, mientras su rostro se contraía y enrojecía, y las lágrimas manaban incesantemente por sus mejillas.

-¡¡Mamá, soy yo, ya se han ido esos hombres, levanta!

Era inútil, ella quería creer que todo era una broma, que lo había hecho para que alejara su obsesión por el tema de la lucha y las guerras, pero no había recepción alguna por parte del cuerpo.

-¡¡¡ Mamáááá! – comenzó a gritar la pequeña, mientras observaba extenderse la sangre sobre el suelo del recinto, los ojos de la mujer, seguían abiertos, la miraban desde algún otro mundo, y le indicaban que ya había abandonado la estancia de la vida humana.

Sora se levantó tambaleante, y decidió buscar a su padre, pensando en la posibilidad de que él pudiera hacer algo por su madre... llegó al salón y le encontró, y un terrible grito hizo que temblaran todas las paredes de la casa.

Su padre, su invencible padre, su ídolo, el hombre que durante la guerra consiguió burlar a la muerte mil y una veces, y que salvó a cientos de sus compañeros, ese hombre vigoroso y gentil que siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella... se encontraba tumbado en la mesa, la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haberse escapado para mudar de hogar en la alfombra de lana que había debajo, aquel musculoso cuerpo que tantas veces le había protegido y quitado el miedo, esos cálidos brazos... y ahora, lo único que veía eran pequeños y profundos agujeros en el tronco, y las extremidades casi partidas por profundos cortes. Con valentía decidió acercarse, ya nada le importaba, ¿por qué le iba a importar, si ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo, si había visto morir a su madre ante sus ojos... a medida que avanzaba, los temblores aumentaban, hasta que se detuvo en seco al tropezarse con algo que había en el suelo.

No pudo gritar, no pudo siquiera llorar, su rostro palideció y toda emoción fue robada de su angelical rostro por el objeto que recogió en su regazo.

La extremidad superior... la cabeza de su padre se encontraba en el suelo, separada del cuerpo, completamente mutilada, ni siquiera reconocía el rostro de su progenitor, debido a los golpes que tenía, su camisón de seda quedó completamente empapado de la sustancia color carmesí, sin más dilación, salió al exterior, y comenzó a cavar dos hoyos en el jardín de la casa, durante toda la noche Sora preparó una informal tumba para sus padres, no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa, sólo darles un lugar honorable para su descanso eterno. Amaneció, y la pequeña terminó con la ardua y dolorosa tarea. Su cuerpo apenas aguantaba el equilibrio del cansancio, así que se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo rozando su espalda contra el muro principal de la construcción, hasta que quedó tendida en el suelo y se desvaneció.

Entonces fue cuando entró en el mundo de tinieblas por primera vez, aquel mundo que amparaba su soledad y desgracia y hacía que su corazón latiera con serenidad. Deseaba quedarse allí por siempre, pero una preciosa mujer la despertó de su letargo.

"Pequeña, todavía no es el momento de que te quedes aquí, tu misión es muy importante y laboriosa..."

Y después...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora despertó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas disminuyeron de tamaño considerablemente, intentó moverse pero no pudo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los musculosos brazos de Yamato se aferraban a ella de forma posesiva, el zagal dormía profundamente, pero no por ello dejaba de estrecharla contra sí mismo con énfasis. Lentamente se fue deshaciendo de aquel abrazo y se sentó en su lugar. El sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo y se notaba temblorosa, recordaba con suma perfección el sueño que había tenido. Ella... había tenido padres ¿cómo lo pudo olvidar? Siempre había creído que era descendiente de las mujeres de Eliseo, pero el paraje de su sueño no había mostrado en ningún momento algún elemento reconocible de su ciudad natal. ¿Por qué tuvo esa visión? ¿por qué volvió a verse a sí misma en el mundo de tinieblas? ¿¡Por qué?. Pensó dubitativamente, el objetivo de su misión cambió de rumbo radicalmente, debía descubrir la razón de aquel sueño, las explicaciones para sus innumerables cuestiones, pero ella sola no podría hacerlo.

Pulsó una de sus uñas como si fuera un botón, un pequeño destello iluminó su rostro, era el método más sencillo que tenía para comunicarse con sus amigas, en realidad, era un pequeño implante de titanio, el cual se extendía a lo largo del interior de su brazo como si fuera un cable, si alguna de ellas lo utilizaba, el dispositivo que llevaba el resto haría vibrar el cable interno, Sora esperaba así hacer despertar a sus compañeras, era raro utilizar ese método para comunicarse, por lo general se usaba cuando la situación realmente lo requería, y ella necesitaba más que nunca a sus amigas. Se levantó y cogió sus cosas cuidadosamente, se dispuso a salir del habitáculo, pero antes se inclinó hacia Yamato. Ese hombre que había despertado en ella aquella sensación extraña, que le hacía temblar de alegría y miedo. Sora observó el perfecto rostro de Yamato, tan varonil y hermoso, parecía disfrutar del letargo, porque su respiración era contínua e intensa, la pelirroja sonrió, se acercó a los suculentos labios del muchacho y le besó delicadamente, disfrutando de aquel tacto suave como el terciopelo. Cuando separó su rostro, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿por qué él era el único que hacía que sus sentimientos se sensibilizaran hasta tal extremo?.

-Yamato... me duele tanto... es la única solución... cuídate... he descubierto... que no eres tan malo como yo creía... – musitó la muchacha antes de salir.

Cuando su rostro rozó la ligera y fría brisa nocturna del exterior, vio a Hikari, Mimi y Miyako delante de ella.

-Vaya... parece que ha funcionado...

-¿Qué si ha funcionado? – repuso Mimi – me ha dado un calambre en todo el cuerpo, como para no despertarme...

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Sora? – preguntó Hikari.

-No lo sé – respondió la pelirroja - pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-Lo sabemos, querida amiga – susurró la joven de gafas - he preparado el automóvil, parece estar en perfecto estado, durante el camino decidiremos el lugar de destino.

Takenouchi sonrió, sabía que siempre podría contar con aquellas tres muchachas, a veces creía que un vínculo empático las unía, pero siempre desechaba la idea alegando que eran imaginaciones suyas, ahora más que nunca sabía que sus sentidos no la habían traicionado.

Las cuatro jóvenes montaron en el autocar, y se alejaron del lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El descapotable paró en mitad de la nada, habían logrado salir del bosque, pero ahora las cuatro muchachas se encontraban en la carretera, sin saber adonde ir, Miyako deslizó las manos en el volante y se reclinó en el asiento.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sora se frotó el mentón pensativamente.

-¿Sabéis de algún lugar donde aún queden ardillas?

Las tres muchachas la miraron perplejas.

-¿Ardillas? – preguntó Mimi – hace muchos años que esa raza se extinguió, no hay ningún lugar donde podamos encontrarlas, ya no existen.

-Incorrecto – murmuró Miyako a oídos de sus acompañantes – eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, sin embargo hay una zona donde sigue habitando esa clase de animal, hace bastante tiempo, existió un grupo de ecologistas bastante famoso, el PANA.

-¿PANA, suena ridículo... – comentó Mimi.

-PANA son las siglas de Protective Animal Nano Archives, este grupo ecológico se dedicó a almacenar numerosos datos de animales hace poco extinguidos, recogían varias muestras, tales como fósiles, huellas y demás y las reunían para sacar los datos de la raza o tipo de fauna. Posteriormente utilizaban la nanotecnología, por aquel entonces apenas conocida y creaban varios ejemplares, claro está no eran seres vivos realmente, gran parte de su constitución era robótica, pero aún así conservaban su "parte natural".

-¿Estás diciendo que hubo un grupo de investigadores que mezclaban la tecnología humana con la vida animal? – preguntó Hikari asombrada.

-Exacto, fueron los primeros en aplicar la nanotecnología a los seres vivos.

-Asombroso – murmuraron las jóvenes.

-Yendo al grano, la zona donde debieran habitar las ardillas a de ser boscosa, pues este mamífero vivía principalmente en los árboles, posiblemente para ocultarse con más facilidad de sus depredadores y conseguir el alimento sin dificultad, la zona más boscosa que hay en esta zona... es Ankhara.

-¿¡Ankhara? – exclamó Sora – eso está al lado de Eliseo... pero es una zona prácticamente desierta...

-Tú misma lo has dicho, prácticamente, en medio de ese solar hay un frondoso bosque, es curioso, porque a pesar de ser una zona prácticamente desértica, el bosque de Ankhara parece ser el oasis en el desierto, tal vez haya una línea subterránea que transporte el agua hacia ese lugar. Es el único sitio donde pudieron dejar ejemplares de ese animal, el resto de la zona es demasiado montañosa para que haya un lugar con tanta maleza.

-Entonces ya sabes adonde ir, Miyako – sonrió Sora – eres un genio.

-Eso ya lo sabía...

El descapotable arrancó de nuevo, dejando una estela de humo a su paso...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato fue abriendo los ojos paulativamente, el sopor invadía su mente y no acertaba a despejarse del todo, un leve destello relampagueante se colaba entre las rendijas del improvisado cobijo acertándole en el rostro justo a la altura de sus pupilas, habiendo interrumpido su placentero sueño. Notó cómo sus músculos estaban completamente relajados, sin duda el descanso del que había podido gozar había sido un factor crucial para su mejor recuperación.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que tenía una horrible jaqueca, posó una de sus manos en su frente sudada, acariciando inconscientemente los rubios cabellos que parecían haberse adherido a su piel debido al sudor, al igual que la fina camisa que llevaba puesta, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su marcado abdomen.

Demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban incesantemente uno tras otro en su mente, primero el saber que el comandante de los White Snake se encontraba protegiendo los intereses de la organización que creía él que los respaldaba, sin duda debían de haber forjado una poderosísima alianza con alguna otra mafia de los suburbios que les llevó a encontrarse con la propia organización donde él mismo trabajaba. Ishida sabía de sobra que superaba a Kyo en destreza y manejo del arma, pero a pesar de su talentosa habilidad con el mandoble, no había sido capaz de siquiera hacerle un rasguño a su adversario, la desventaja era clara teniendo en cuenta que su contrincante contaba con la ayuda de la más innovadora nanotecnología, supuso que sería producto del comercio con la mafia kartiana. Los materiales debían de ser de una calidad casi insuperable, pues jamás había visto un arma tan bien pulida, el calibrado era prácticamente perfecto, en resumen, que las prestaciones que la nanotecnología proporcionaba a los White Snake superaba en creces a lo que él y sus compañeros, los Teenage Wolves, podían recurrir. Aparte... sus jefes... ¿estaban aliados con ellos? Yamato sabía de sobras que desde que entró en la organización haría cosa de un año, no era muy bien recibido por muchos de los componentes de la misma, sin embargo lo atribuía a que eran celos por obtener la mayor atención por parte de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en su círculo de relaciones, por lo que no le daba mucha importancia. Sin embargo ahora estaba completamente seguro de que había sido una conspiración en toda regla, lo que no entendía era el por qué de ello, si el único que formaba parte de la organización desde hacía más tiempo era Taichi y el resto habían trabajado por cuenta propia antes de ingresar. ¿Qué interés podían tener en eliminarlos?

Tantas dudas y suposiciones en mente hicieron que aumentara la intensidad de su jaqueca. Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que las gotas de sudor recorrieran toda la superficie de su amplia espalda, fue entonces cuando una chispa chasqueó en su cabeza y cuando ladeó su rostro hacia la derecha, no había nadie, solamente estaba él en aquella estancia. Recordó a la atractiva pelirroja, repasó mentalmente cada línea de su rostro y agudizó la mente para recordar a la perfección la suave voz que manaba de sus suculentos labios. La noche anterior se había quedado bastante perplejo ante la reacción de la joven, su cara era como la de una niña perdida de sus padres, sus lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente a lo largo de sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus ojos se cristalizaban adquiriendo un elegante y misterioso brillo y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de miedo e inocencia, sin duda debía de estar bastante afligida ante tal situación, descubrir que todo lo que había aprendido en una sociedad perdida y apartada del resto del mundo no era del todo verdad, que los hombres también podían ser gentiles y hacer buenas acciones... seguro que la turbación la carcomía por dentro, tendría que demostrarle que el abrir su mente a nuevos conocimientos no debía de darle miedo.

Ishida sonrió para sus adentros, nunca se había visto a sí mismo pensando en una mujer de esa forma, normalmente la única atracción que sentía por ellas era simplemente sexual, pero aquella pelirroja causaba en él otro tipo de interés, tal vez el hecho de provenir de una civilización completamente distinta le resultaba curioso. Tampoco se paró a pensarlo con detenimiento, lo único que sabía era que deseaba conocerla más a fondo y enseñarle aquello que ella desconocía, quería ser su maestro... y esa necesidad le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de as voces provenientes del exterior, los interlocutores parecían ser su hermano Takeru y Ken, por el tono de voz que escuchó de cada uno de ellos a Yamato le dio la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. De repente un mal presentimiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, abrió la puerta de la cabaña estrepitosamente, provocando un ruido sordo que hizo enmudecer a sus dos compañeros. Les miró uno a uno a los ojos, Ken desvió la mirada, mientras que Takeru tuvo el valor de sostener con fiereza la mirada fúrica de su hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó Yamato con un nudo en la garganta haciendo que su voz se agravara más de lo normal.

Takeru se rascó la nuca haciéndole entender que no tenía respuesta alguna respecto al paradero de las cuatro muchachas.

-Se han ido, el coche tampoco está, calculamos que partieron hace unas dos horas, así que nos va a resultar imposible darles alcance – fue la única respuesta que el hermano menor fue capaz de dar.

-¿Y Taichi? ¿dónde se encuentra? – continuó el mayor.

-No lo sabemos, también ha desaparecido, tal vez haya conseguido esconderse y esté ahora mismo con ellas... quién sabe.

Yamato notó que la vena de su antebrazo se marcaba desmesuradamente, sin aguantar a tensión ni la rabia que sentía por dentro dio un puñetazo a la pared, un pequeño surco de sangre se asomó por los nudillos de la mano, que seguía temblando, el rubio se dio media vuelta encarando a sus amigos.

-En quince minutos partimos, daos prisa.

Cerró de un sonoro portazo tras de sí y se adentró en la penumbra del habitáculo de nuevo mientras escuchaba cómo sus aliados se ponían manos a la obra con el equipaje.

Yamato no pudo evitar detenerse en medio de la habitación recordando a Sora, un ligero calambre se apropiaba de cada neurona que tenía en la mente, decidió reaccionar ante su propia sorpresa. Vio el resto de sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, con gran rapidez se apropió de ellas y se vistió de manera que pudiera evitar pensar en la pelirroja y de esa forma pensar con tranquilidad y coherencia.

-Parece que te gusta jugar al juego del gato y el ratón... si te tengo que encontrar de nuevo lo haré, Sora Takenouchi...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sora ¿me estás escuchando?

La pelirroja dejó súbitamente de deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de los rojizos y alborotados mechones y desvió su apagada mirada del boscoso paraje que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla del automóvil hacia una Mimi cruzada de brazos con cara interrogativa.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que vamos a pararnos enseguida, Miyako acaba de decir que estamos cerca de una vía automovilística, así que por fin saldremos de esta aparatosa carretera. De todos modos debemos decidir qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, añadiéndole que necesitamos un descanso, me pone de los nervios tener que estar tanto tiempo encerrada en este maldito trasto.

-Bien... – murmuró la pelirroja.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sora? – preguntó preocupada Hikari – desde que partimos apenas has pronunciado una sola palabra, lo único que has hecho ha sido mirar por la ventana y dar largos suspiros.

-Estaba pensando, nada más...

Cada vez era mayor la distancia que los separaba, Yamato debía de estar ardiendo en furia, era demasiado orgulloso, ella había vuelto a huir. A única diferencia que Sora encontraba, es que e hecho de haber tenido que separarse de nuevo de Yamato hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado, pidiendo auxilio para que su propietaria no lo dañara más.

Y así era como se sentía Sora, ahogada en un mar de pensamientos que desembocaban en un océano de ojos azules llamado Yamato, apenas recordaba la última vez que su corazón había sufrido al separarse de alguien, y sentir de nuevo esa sensación, que era todavía más dolorosa que cualquiera de las anteriores veces, era realmente asfixiante.

Sora cerró los ojos, no debía seguir pensando en él, su decisión de aquella mañana había sido la más acertada, separarse de los cuatro jóvenes era la mejor opción para ellas, se habían desviado de su propósito principal, que era cumplir la laboriosa misión de conservar un futuro para la ciudad de Eliseo, y de ninguna manera permitiría que la situación continuara de tal forma.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que e corazón de la joven comenzaba a expresar un sentimiento especial jamás conocido para ella por el muchacho rubio que había dejado atrás, y ese era un fatal error que Sora no se podía permitir el lujo de cometer.

-Ante todo... debo descubrir la razón de mis sueños y cumplir mi misión, Yamato sólo podría hacerme daño... – musitó la joven pelirroja para sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Notas:**_

_Madre mía... esta vez sí que he tardado de verdad... tendréis que disculparme, pero razones hay, el caso es que tras publicar el quinto capítulo de este fic, el ordenador se me estropeó, y vaya estropicio que tiene que todavía sigo con el portátil de mi padre... El caso es que como no lo podía encender ni nada, no pude recoger el archivo de la continuación en el capítulo sexto que había comenzado ya, y hoy es el día en el que un amigo me ha conseguido sacar el archivo del disco duro de mi otro ordenador, así que me he puesto a escribir en cuanto he podido..._

_Releyendo vuestras reviews me da mucha pena no haber podido continuar antes, porque de verdad esperabais el siguiente capítulo, mil perdones de verdad... lo siento mucho. Sólo espero que os guste este capítulo, ya sé que no hay tanto romance como quisiérais, que encima he vuelto a separar a Yamato y a Sora... pero no os preocupéis, Yama-kun no es nada tonto, y pronto dará alcance a Sora-chan, por lo que no es mantendré mucho tiempo separados..._

_Quedan muchas sorpresas en la historia, y tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo (desdel uego que no tanto como este). Pues eso, que lo siento mucha, y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional..._

_**Atori-chan: **gracias por el review, enseguida te mandaré la carta, jeje!_

_**kibun No Tenshi:** espero que este capi también te guste, besos!_

_**Alba: **aissss, que se separaron Yama y Sora... jeje! Qmala soy... disfruta del capi!_

**_Hillary:_** _ya siento q en este capi no haya escena romántica pero para el sig algo habrá_

**_Alexeigirl:_** _muchísima gracias por tus palabras, me dejas colorada cada vez qleo agun review tuyo, siento qno merezco tanto, jajaja! Besotes!_

**_Izumi:_** _jejeje... bueno, no hay momento sorato, pero por lo menos Yama está muy cabreado por la partida de Sora..._

**_Mercury:_** _ánimos, a ver si consigues de nuevo tner internet, muxas grax por el review!_

**_Kari:_** _espero qeste capi tb te tenga en suspense...jejeje, besitosss!_

_**Chikage-SP: **siii, Yama-kun es muy sexy... sobretodo recién levantado... esq estaría kawaii..._

**_Puchiko Tsukino:_** _dveras qeste fic es tu favorito? Uff dmasiado para mí, jeje... bueno, para el próximo capi habrá más del resto de parejas, o eso espero..._

**_Samantha:_** _gracias por los ánimos, un beso._

_**KaOrA-FGV-16: **aiss, muchas gracias, me aegro que hayas disfrutado tanto, esa es mi misión... besos!_

**_Angel Nemesis:_** _sip, parece qvan rápido, pero ya les calmaré yo los ánimos, lo de TK y Kari... bueno, ha sido como un flechazo, jeje!_

_**adriannita: **aquí tienes a continuación, espero que te guste, besos._

_**Gitana-Mara: **tranquila... aquí tienes el siguiente capi... jeje, espero qte guste tanto como los demás..._

**_naoko fujiwara:_** _sí que Ken se enamora como muy drepente, pero me salió así, jeje! Besos!_

**_Karen gen:_** _bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta a tus dudas, las chicas han huido... pero no por mucho tiempo xD_

**_SARAY:_** _muchísimas gracias, de veras que hacéis que me emocione... weno, aki esta el siguiente capi, a ver si te gusta... besitos!_

**_Dayan:_** _el qmas te gusta? Mpongo muy roja con esas cosas! Muxas gracias!_

**_Priss Yoshisuky:_** _este capi no es tan emocionante pero igualmente espero qte guste, saludos para México!_

**_serenity-kyal:_** _aki esta la actualización, besos._

_**mariana: **gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado este capi también._

_Y eso es todo... muchísimas gracias a todas, me sorprende haber recibido tantos reviews... saludos y que os vaya genial con vuestros fics, besazos!_

_**sakurahop**_


End file.
